Prophetia Lupae
by kittytogo
Summary: Fanfiction Aventures ! Après de rudes aventures, nos quatre héros cherchent à se reposer, et tentent d'atteindre le village natal de Théo. Cependant, sur le chemin, ils traversent une forêt pour le moins étrange où se baladent des animaux hypnotisés. Et l'étrange transformation d'Eden va les obliger à repousser leurs vacances... (Présence de yaoi!)
1. Premiers Rayons du Soleil

**Bonjour mes petits loups! J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose le début d'une fic à chapitres dont j'ai eu l'idée depuis quelques temps déjà! Ce chapitre est écrit depuis quelques semaines et oui je ne vous la poste qu'aujourd'hui.. Pardon :x Les autres chapitres ne sont encore écrits mais j'ai déjà quasiment toute la trame scénaristique dans ma tête ! J'ai prévu environ sept chapitres mais je ne sais pas si ils seront aussi imposants que celui là.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à la chaîne du Bazar du Grenier ainsi qu'aux cinq hommes qui nous composent ces fantastiques épisodes. Grunlek Von Krayn appartient à Krayn, Théo de Silverberg appartient à Fred du Grenier, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon appartient à Bob Lennon et Shinddha Kory appartient à Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits!**

 **Rating T parce que l'on sait jamais, et que dans ce chapitre, il est possible que des êtres vivants meurent, donc voilà vous êtes prévenus!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premiers Rayons Du Soleil**

Ça faisait des jours que nos aventuriers avançaient dans la forêt. Ils se dirigeaient vers le sud-ouest du Cratère. Leurs pas étaient tranquilles, leur dernière quête les avait particulièrement épuisés. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers la ville d'où était originaire Théo. Et ils pourraient ainsi se reposer au sein des Églises de la Lumières.

Initialement, ils devaient se séparer après cette aventure, et chacun devait rentrer chez lui afin qu'ils se reposent loin des dangers de leurs missions. Mais ils n'avaient plus le courage de se quitter. De plus , se retrouver seuls n'enchantait guère nos héros.

Grunlek se serait retrouvé seul avec Eden, la louve ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il aurait sûrement arpenté les routes en quête d'un espace tranquille où couler des jours paisibles en attendant le retour de ses amis, ou peut être retourner auprès d'Ugryn, son précepteur. Depuis son exclusion de son royaume, il se baladait dans le Cratère et s'était beaucoup attaché à ses compagnons, qui étaient fort agréables.

Shinddha n'aurait pas eu de destination fixe non plus, en temps que demi-élémentaire la vie en nature lui convenait parfaitement et la solitude ne le dérangeait guère. Cependant depuis cette aventure il s'était habitué à la présence de ses amis et à leur aide pour se procurer des pommes, un élément vital pour toute vie heureuse.

Balthazar, en amoureux de la civilisation et de l'urbanisation avancée, aurait sûrement regagné la capitale. Il aurait rempli ses placards de nouvelles robes écarlates, aurait passé des journées à étudier de vieux grimoires et des nuits à la taverne. Mais le mage savait que sans le paladin pour surveiller son démon intérieur, il serait beaucoup plus difficile à gérer. C'est pourquoi il avait trouvé l'idée de rester tous ensemble brillante.

Théo n'avait pas eu trop le choix. Il avait prévu depuis le commencement de leur quête, le fait de revenir à son point de départ afin d'y effectuer une retraite spirituelle afin de restaurer sa Foi. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de revenir accompagné. Mais au moment où ils devaient se séparer, il avait remarqué que seul lui avait un but précis. Il décida donc de tous les emmener se reposer dans les églises qui l'avaient formé. Et puis devoir quitter ses compagnons de route avec lesquels il avait tissé des liens si forts lui avait un peu pincé le cour, même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

Les voilà donc tous les quatre sur la route, au beau milieu d'une forêt, à quelques lieues de leur destination. Théo montait Lumière et Bob avait fait appel à Braise. Cependant, ils n'avançaient que très lentement, comme si chacun profitait silencieusement de cet instant. Même Eden, qui trottinait gaiement devant les deux chevaux, paraissait savourer le vent sur sa truffe et le sol réchauffé par le soleil sous ses pattes. C'était une splendide journée, et même si le soleil commençait à décliner, rien n'annonçait que cela aller briser la magie de cet instant.

Pourtant, la louve s'arrêta net et se mît à grogner devant un buisson sur le bord de route. Le paladin et le mage durent tirer suffisamment fermement sur les rênes de leurs montures afin qu'elles ne piétinent pas l'animal, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver l'inquisiteur.

-Grunlek ! Raisonne ta bestiole !, râla-t-il

-Calme-toi Théo !, s'exclama Bob, elle a senti quelque chose, et ça a pas l'air amical. Fais gaffe à ce que rien te saute au visage Grun !

Le nain roula des yeux au vu de la bonne humeur du paladin et du courage du mage, puis il sauta de Lumière et s'approcha prudemment de la louve. Elle continuait de grogner et refusait catégoriquement de bouger. Grunlek écarta les feuillages et vit une demi-douzaine de lapereaux qui fixaient Eden.

-C'est étrange, pensa tout haut l'ingénieur, il y a des lapins là dedans mais ils ne s'enfuient pas, malgré que le danger soit à deux centimètres de leurs museaux.

-C'est vrai ? Il faut que j'inspecte ça !, clama le demi-démon en mettant pied à terre, T'as pas une idée de pourquoi Shin ? C'est toi le spécialiste des animaux ici.

-Oh moi tu sais, la nature j'ai laissé tomber..., soupira le demi-élémentaire toujours assis sur Braise

Bob analysa la situation et effectivement les lapereaux avaient conscience que la louve était là mais pourtant leur instinct de survie ne les guidait pas. Leur regard était étrangement vide.

-C'est comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés..., songea l'érudit, en tout cas rien de naturel là dedans... C'est forcément magique...

Le mage réfléchit quelques instants à ce phénomène. Mais trop agacé par la perte de temps que causait ces lapins, Théo descendit de son cheval et bouscula Bob (qui manqua de faire un vol plané à cause de la force dont fit preuve le paladin). Il dégaina et embrocha les lapereaux sur son épée avant de les mettre dans son sac.

-Voilà problème réglé et en plus on a le repas de ce soir ! On peut avancer maintenant ?, s'impatienta l'inquisiteur, Oh et Grunlek, maîtrise Eden qu'elle ne nous ralentisse plus pour des sottises pareilles !

Cela jeta un froid sur la compagnie, Shin avait fermé les yeux, priant pour l'âme de ces pauvres créatures. Bob et Théo avaient repris place sur leurs montures, tous deux silencieux, avançant au pas pour permettre au nain et à la louve de les suivre. Grunlek avait forcé la louve à avancer en la tirant par la peau du cou sur les premiers mètres et elle marchait maintenant aux côtés de celui-ci. Il la caressait distraitement d'une main pendant leur progression.

Les heures qui suivirent furent longues, aucun n'osait parler, de peur d'agacer le paladin. Bob avait remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus irritable ces derniers temps, et que plus ils s'approchaient de leur destination, plus il s'énervait pour un rien. Est ce que l'agaçait de ramener ses amis à son village d'origine ? Cela blessa un peu le mage, et si Théo prenait ça plus pour une corvée qu'autre chose ? Il soupira, ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée d'avoir voulu l'accompagner.

L'érudit entendit sa monture piaffer sa fatigue et son envie de s'arrêter brouter. Il regarda autour de lui, Grunlek ne paraissait pas fatigué de marcher à côté d'eux mais la louve commençait à souffler, Théo semblait d'une humeur cinglante et Shin s'ennuyait ferme dans son dos. Le soleil finissait de se coucher, et la température commençait à se rafraîchir. Devant eux, se dressait alors une clairière suffisamment accueillante pour en faire un campement d'une nuit.

-Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que l'on se repose ici, annonça-t-il, brisant le silence qui entourait le groupe depuis quelques heures maintenant.

-Mais il nous reste dix lieues à faire avant d'arriver, nous devons continuer notre route, grommela le paladin,

-Oh mais fait ce que tu veux mon ange, je m'en contre-balance complètement. Je m'arrête ici pour la nuit, point.

Le mage avait dit ça d'un ton sec et visiblement vexé. Il avait mené son cheval vers la clairière et il s'y dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant, sans un regard pour l'inquisiteur. Eden suivit naturellement Braise, mue par la volonté de reposer ses pattes et de remplir son estomac. Grunlek se dit que l'idée du mage n'était pas mauvaise et il suivit la louve. En voyant ses compagnons le laisser seul, Théo roula des yeux et les suivit.

Bob et Shin mirent pied à terre, le mage allumait un feu pendant que le demi-élémentaire pris le soin de desseller le cheval. Théo fit de même et posa son sac à terre, il était toujours aussi taciturne et fusillait du regard quiconque tentait d'aborder la conversation avec lui. Il se contenta d'enlever son armure et de méditer non loin du feu.

-Bon et bien je me dévoue pour aller chercher du bois afin d'alimenter notre feu vu que personne d'autre n'a l'air de vouloir le faire !, s'exclama Bob en jetant un regard entendu au paladin.

Grunlek soupira, l'ambiance commençait à lui peser sur le moral, lui d'ordinaire si calme sentait pointer un sentiment d'agacement. Il décida donc de se rendre utile en cuisinant les lapereaux fraîchement « chassés » par Théo. Mais pendant qu'il se mettait à l'œuvre, il vit plusieurs fois Shin grimacer devant le plat qu'il y avait au menu du soir. Le fait de manger un petit animal innocent ne le réjouissait sûrement pas. Après avoir fini de rôtir la viande, Shin ne retint plus son dégoût.

-Et bien ce n'est pas très aimable de tirer une tête pareille devant un plat que tu n'as même pas encore goûté !, le taquina le nain.

-Je suis désolé Grunlek, c'est pas contre toi... C'est la circonstance de la mort de ces pauvres petits lapereaux (Théo soupira à l'arrière), marmonna le semi-élémentaire.

-Je sais bien, t'en fais pas !, le rassura-t-il, va voir dans mon sac j'ai sûrement quelque chose à grignoter pour toi !

L'archer se dépêcha donc de farfouiller dans les maigres bagages de Grunlek et y trouva une denrée très intéressante : des pommes ! En les trouvant, le regard de Shin s'illumina et il s'empressa de croquer dans l'une d'elle avec envie. La bouche pleine, il remercia le nain. L'ingénieur se sentait mieux, voir Shin sourire devant ce tas de pommes bien rouges, lui avait remonté le moral. Le demi-élémentaire se contentait de si peu, son innocence fit sourire Grunlek. Il servit un lapereau à Théo qui le dévora sans un mot. Le nain servit également la louve qui se remplît goulûment l'estomac. Tout d'un coup il remarqua que quelque chose manquait.

-Où est Bob ?, demanda-t-il, je veux bien qu'il ne soit pas très doué pour les travaux manuels mais là ça devient inquiétant. Personne ne se dévoue pour aller le chercher ?

Le paladin ronchonna, se leva, prit seulement son épée et partit à la recherche de son ami. La forêt était particulièrement sombre et il dut donc allumer sa lame afin d'y voir plus clair. Il ne marcha pas très longtemps, le mage ne s'était pas trop éloigné du campement. A ses pieds traînait le tas de bois qu'il avait promis de ramener. L'érudit était de dos, et se tenait face à un cerf gigantesque, avec ses bois il le dépassait bien de deux têtes. Malgré le caractère naturellement craintif de l'animal, il ne bougeait pas et regardait Bob dans les yeux.

-Bob ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, l'interpella le paladin

-Oh c'est toi Théo !, sursauta le mage, Je ramassais du bois quand je suis tombé sur ça. Avoue que c'est étrange, deux fois aujourd'hui qu'on tombe sur des animaux totalement amorphes...

Soudain, le manque d'expression dans le regard du cervidé se changea en une étincelle agressive. Le paladin le remarqua avant le demi-démon et il n'eut le temps que de lui hurler de dégager. Malheureusement il ne s'écarta pas assez vite, le cerf chargea et il lui démonta l'épaule au passage. Théo eut juste le temps de sortir de la trajectoire du cerf et il lui planta son épée à la base du cou quand l'animal passa à son niveau. Appeuré par le coup, le cerf continua sa course jusqu'à sortir du champ de vision du paladin.

Il vit alors que Bob était à terre, tenant son épaule déboîtée. Ce n'était vraiment plaisant à voir, il s'agenouilla... et essuya sa lame dans la robe écarlate du mage.

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard, murmura l'érudit d'une voix à peine audible,

-Oh, du rouge sur du rouge on ne verra pas la différence, répliqua le paladin sans réelle conviction dans la voix, maintenant serre les dents, je vais te ré-emboîter ça mais ça risque de piquer un peu.

Les yeux de Bob s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la crainte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'appréhender la douleur car déjà le chevalier tira d'un grand coup sec sur son bras. Un hurlement resta coincé dans sa gorge, alors que l'os de son épaule revint à sa place initiale. Et seul un gémissement réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Il sentit déjà son esprit quitter son corps sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Ah non ! Ne tombe pas dans les vapes !, râla Théo, Je ne veux pas avoir à te gifler en prime !

-Non ça va !, se défendit le mage soudain réveillé par la menace, et après avoir respiré quelques secondes il poursuivit ; Quelque chose cloche dans cette forêt, pourquoi tous les animaux sont comme ça ? Ils ont tous l'air de renier leur nature première, comme guidés par une force supérieure.

-J'ai une gueule à avoir la réponse ? Allez lève-toi, Grunlek et Shin commencent franchement à s'inquiéter.

Bob sauta sur ces deux pieds, mais son épaule fraîchement remise en place le fit horriblement souffrir. Il grimaça et ferma les yeux mais la douleur lui vrilla tellement la tête qu'il perdit ses repères puis tomba dans les vapes. Théo soupira, ramassa le corps de son ami, le passa sur son épaule, et plaça le ballotin joliment ficelé sur l'autre. Et c'est ainsi qu'il rentra au campement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!, s'inquiéta immédiatement le nain lorsque le paladin revint.

-Oh rien, il a rencontré un cerf de trop près, soupira-t-il en déposant son ami sur sa couchette.

L'ingénieur ouvrit des yeux tellement ronds que Théo prit le temps de tout lui expliquer en détail.

-Des animaux hypnotisés ? De mieux en mieux, souffla Grunlek en câlinant Eden qui s'était rapproché de lui afin de le réchauffer, je pense qu'on a eu notre dose de bizarreries pour aujourd'hui, je vais me coucher !

-Vas-y, je veille qu'aucun de ces animaux possédés ne s'approchent, murmura le chevalier.

-Et bien tu te comporte enfin en paladin ! Mais dis moi tu t'améliores !, le taquina le nain.

Théo lui sourit en réponse et s'installa près du feu, et entreprit de méditer tout en gardant un œil et une oreille sur les alentours. Bob était toujours hors d'état de nuire sur sa couchette et le paladin se promit de le surveiller lui aussi. Shin, lui s'était déjà endormi, et semblait rêver, à en juger par les spasmes qui parcourait ses paupières. Grunlek s'allongea et appela Eden auprès de lui, pas question de la laisser gambader avec toutes ces étrangetés qui se passaient aux alentours. Il l'invita à s'endormir à ses pieds et elle ne rechigna pas.

Théo s'ennuya une bonne partie de la nuit, s'occupa du feu, aiguisa son épée. A un moment dans la nuit, il entendit Bob se réveiller juste pour lui murmurer gentillement :

-T'es vraiment le pire des paladins qui puisse exister.

-Peut-être, mais je suis pas une saloperie de mage imprudent et j'ai besoin de personne pour sauver mes fesses !, lui sourit le paladin.

Ce sourire parut surprendre l'érudit pendant une demie-seconde, avant qu'il roule des yeux et ne lui tende puérilement la langue. La minute d'après, il s'était rendormi paisiblement. Théo veilla encore quelques heures, et étant donné que tout était d'un calme olympien, se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se dit que ses compagnons allaient sûrement le blâmer pour cet endormissement intempestif. Cependant en regardant aux alentours, il vit que ses trois compagnons fixait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes un espèce de tas de couvertures. Il se releva d'un bond et se rapprocha d'eux.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez com-... Oh...

Le paladin baissa le regard et vit que, enroulée dans les couvertures, une femme dormait. Elle était allongée sur la couchette de Grunlek et semblait être très à l'aise. Elle s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et lorsque le nain croisa son regard, qu'il semblait connaître si bien, il réprima un hoquet de surprise.

-E-Eden ?, hésita-t-il.

La femme redressa la tête en entendant son appel. Elle essaya d'y répondre, mais fut surprise de ne pas réussir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et parut terrifiée de son apparence.

-Et merde !, jura le paladin, entre les animaux hypnotisés et la louve qui se métamorphose, je sens que les vacances vont être courtes !

* * *

 **Merci gentil lecteur d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Si ça t'as plu et si tu en as envie, laisse une review ! Si ça ne t'as pas plu, laisse une review pour m'expliquer pourquoi !**

 **J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite très bientôt car j'ai quelques examens à passer ses prochains jours et donc j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire (et dieu comme j'écris lentement!)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit remplie de cookies!**


	2. L'Aube

**Bonjour/Bonsoir les petits loups ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de Prophetia Lupae et Dieu sait à quel point j'ai galéré à l'écrire ! Ca doit faire cinq jours qui l'ai écrit et que tous les jours je le revois, je le peaufine, je reformule parce que je le trouve jamais assez bien. Et donc, comme il va bien falloir qu'il sorte un jour, je le poste ce soir parce que bon ça fait cinq jours que je le perfectionne ça ne peut être que mieux !**

 **Merci à LaPetiteRousse et à Peter Queen pour leur gentille reviews! Chocogrenouilles illimitées rien que pour vous!**

 **Disclaimer : Aventures est une émission appartenant à la chaîne du Bazar du Grenier et aux personnes qui la composent à savoir : Mahyar, Fred, à qui appartient également le personnage de Théo de Silverberg, Krayn à qui appartient aussi Grunlek Von Krayn, Bob Lennon, qui possède les droits sur Balthazar Ocativus Barnabé et Seb, qui possède Shinddha Kory. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, seules vos reviews sont mon salaire, et elles sont inestimables! ;3**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'Aube**

Les quatre amis encerclaient Eden, qui était maintenant assise sur la couchette. Elle était entièrement nue et se cachait sous la couverture davantage par frilosité que par pudeur. Ils la regardaient fixement, ne sachant pas trop que dire. Elle poussa un couinement plaintif et se retourna par réflexe vers Grunlek.

Le nain décela la peur et l'incompréhension dans le regard gris-bleuté de la louve, il lui répondit donc par un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Il fit une description rapide de la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux : ses cheveux étaient de la couleur de son ancien pelage : gris et argent, ils n'étaient pas ordonnés et semblaient épais. Au sommet de son crâne, elle avait conservé ses oreilles de louve. Elle paraissait également anormalement grande.

Vu que personne ne bougeait et étant donné que la louve semblait très maladroite dans ses mouvements, Grunlek s'approcha d'elle. Par habitude, il passa une main entre ses deux oreilles, ce qui la détendit.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur », la rassura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, comme bloqué par la panique. Elle resserra un peu plus la couverture sur ses épaules. Grunlek eut alors une idée, il sortit de son sac une aiguille et du fil et fabriqua avec le pan de tissu une tunique qui permettrait à la louve d'être présentable et de ne plus avoir froid. Elle le remercia avec un sourire mais soudainement Bob, dont le bras était en écharpe, sortit de son mutisme.

« Théo, Grunlek, j'ai besoin de vous parler, les intima-t-il, Shin, surveille la. »

Les trois compagnons s'éloignèrent donc de quelques pas, là où l'ouïe de la louve ne pourrait pas comprendre leurs paroles.

« Quelque chose cloche ici, énonça Bob,

-Non t'es sûr ?, ironisa le paladin.

-Nous devons trouver pourquoi et par qui les animaux sont hypnotisés et surtout pourquoi Eden est devenue humaine. Une part de moi a un mauvais pressentiment et nous savons tous les trois de quelle partie de moi je parle.

-Tu n'as étudié aucun phénomène de ce genre à l'Académie ?, lui demanda l'ingénieur.

-Malheureusement non. Il nous faudrait les connaissances d'un mage bien plus puissant pour pouvoir interpréter toutes ces histoires.

-Je pense savoir à qui nous pourrions faire appel, songea Théo, il réside justement au pied des Églises de la Lumière. Je le connais et il me doit encore un ou deux services.

-Qui ça ?, le questionna le demi-diable en levant un sourcil,

-On le nomme le Grand Maître des Prophéties.

-La modestie ne paraît pas être sa tasse de thé, soupira Bob, Seconde question très importante : Que fait-on d'Eden une fois qu'on est arrivé au village ?

-J'espère que tu ne sous-entend pas de l'abandonner, répliqua le nain.

-Non ! Seulement peut-on se permettre de l'emmener avec nous dans une aventure aussi dangereuse ?

-C'est pas comme si on l'épargnait d'habitude !, répliqua l'inquisiteur, Il faut l'emmener avec nous, elle est devenue humaine mais c'est pour autant que l'on va changer comment l'on fonctionne.

-Mais elle est beaucoup plus faible maintenant !, soupira le mage

-Peut être, s'interposa Grunlek, mais Théo a raison, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule et sans ressources derrière nous juste sous prétexte qu'elle est sans défense. Faisons demi-tour maintenant, entre Shin et Eden je ne sais pas lequel tuera l'autre en premier ! ».

Théo acquiesça et parut satisfait de la mine boudeuse de l'érudit. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au campement, ils assistèrent alors à un spectacle des plus surréalistes. Eden était assise à une dizaine de mètres de Shin, qui lui était debout un lapereau dans la main. Le demi-élémentaire lui lança alors un bout de viande que la louve s'empressa d'attraper en bondissant. Elle le dévora alors avec joie, ce moment passé avec le fils de l'Eau semblait l'avoir détendue.

« Shin ! C'est dégradant de nourrir ainsi une femme !, s'offusqua le mage,

-Laisse-les tranquille Bob, temporisa Grunlek, ça a l'air de les amuser tous les deux et puis Eden est habituée à être traitée comme une louve. »

Le semi-démon rumina de voir qu'une fois de plus, personne ne voulait l'écouter. Il se servit donc une part de lapereau, car son dernier repas remontant à la veille, son estomac commençait à réclamer de quoi se substanter. Il s'assit alors à côté du paladin et regarda alors silencieusement le nain rejoindre la louve et le semi-élémentaire.

Quand l'ingénieur se rapprocha d'elle, le visage d'Eden parut s'illuminer. Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait encore en se déplaçant uniquement à quatre pattes. Grunlek étant occupé à raconter à Shin quel était leur prochaine destination, elle s'assit à ses pieds.

« Est ce vraiment prudent de se déplacer avec une femme qui ne sait même pas marcher sur ses deux jambes ? , s'inquiéta le demi-élémentaire.

-On a pas trop le choix, soupira le nain, on ne peut pas la laisser derrière nous et en même temps on ne peut pas ignorer ce qui est en train de se passer.

-Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut commencer à lui apprendre à marcher ! »

Cette initiative venant de Shin étonna Grunlek, celui qui paraissait le moins proche de la louve était en vérité bien plus impliqué qu'il n'y semblait grâce sa communion avec la nature supposa-t-il. Les deux hommes saisirent donc chacun un bras de la louve et l'invitèrent à se mettre debout. Si elle parut surprise au début, elle comprit en quelques secondes et s'impliqua dans son apprentissage.

Les jambes de la louve étaient tremblantes, tant par l'action inédite qu'elles exécutaient que par la peur. Mais les sourires de l'ingénieur et les encouragements de l'archer, elle s'appliqua encore plus dans ses mouvements. Cependant, même si la louve arrivait à marcher avec le soutien de ses amis, elle n'arrivait à aligner que quelques pas dès qu'ils la lâchaient. Mais elle refusa d'abandonner, après chaque échec, elle se redressait pour essayer de nouveau, juste pour faire plaisir à ses deux professeurs.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du campement, Bob grimaçait de douleur. Son épaule ne s'était pas améliorée et elle torturait le mage. Il était ainsi privé d'un bras et souffrant le martyr, peu glorieux comme image. Il jeta alors un regard accusateur à Théo, qui l'incriminait de ses actions de la veille. Le paladin lui répondit instantanément :

« Quoi ?! Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu as voulu étudier un cerf de près ! Tu es un mage, pas un enfant de cinq ans, quand même ! Tu es sensé savoir que ce genre de bestiole, ça charge !

-Oh mais c'est pas ça que je te reproche ! Je t'accuse seulement de m'avoir causé une douleur qui va me paralyser plusieurs jours!

-Tu voulais que je laisse ton épaule déboîtée peut être ? Grunlek aurait fait la même chose et je suis sûr que lui tu ne l'aurais pas engueulé !

-Mais Grunlek n'a pas le talent de pouvoir me soigner juste en faisant briller ses mains ! Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? Oui de ton putain de sort de guérison que tu es trop radin pour utiliser !

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer de plus grave dans la journée !

-C'est toujours ce que tu dis sans que jamais rien ne se passe !

-En même c'est pas ma faute si tu es assez con pour te faire charger par un cerf ! »

Le volume avait monté entre les deux hommes, et même si Grunlek et Shin n'avaient pas relevé leur querelle, ils les avaient très bien entendus. Théo soupira et se releva d'un bond.

« Allez, on remballe. On a encore de nombreuses lieues à parcourir et j'aimerai qu'on y arrive avant la nuit », ordonna le paladin. Et il se dirigea alors pour remettre son armure.

Le nain et le demi-élémentaire se regardèrent alors et ils décidèrent de stopper l'apprentissage de la louve. Ils la lâchèrent délicatement et elle s'assit dans l'herbe, le regard peiné et les oreilles en arrière.

« D-désolée » bégaya-t-elle.

Les deux amis sursautèrent en entendant cela et ouvrirent de grands yeux. La louve se sentit alors désappointée, elle ne savait si ce qu'elle avait fait était bien ou mal.

« Tu arrives à parler notre langue ?, s'étonna Shin,

-U-un p-p-peu, s'étouffa à moitié la louve,

-Ne panique pas, voulut la rassurer Grunlek, prend ton temps, ne cherche pas obligatoirement à nous répondre, un signe de tête peut nous suffire. »

Elle sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. Ils décidèrent alors de rejoindre Théo et de l'aider à préparer leur départ. Eden continua de se déplacer à quatre pattes et cela ne parut pas déranger ses compagnons de route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à partir. D'un commun accord, Bob prit les rênes de Braise et Shin monta dans son dos, alors que Grunlek monta Lumière avec Eden assise en amazone juste derrière lui. Théo se contenta de mener son cheval depuis le sol. Ils prirent ainsi la route.

Ils progressaient dans un silence pesant, provoqué par l'altercation du paladin et du mage, qui refusaient catégoriquement d'être ceux qui parleraient en premiers. Grunlek fixait pensivement la route, se demandant où cette aventure allait les mener. Shin observait distraitement Eden et semblait également perdu dans ses pensées. La louve était, quant à elle, occupée à regarder ses mains.

En effet, c'étaient d'étranges appendices pour elle. Elle faisait jouer ses doigts et se familiarisait avec leurs articulations. Elle regrettait presque ses pattes massives et ses griffes aiguisées car maintenant elle n'avait que de maigres doigts et des ongles bien fragiles pour se défendre. Elle soupira bruyamment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette transformation lui était arrivée mais ça lui pesait déjà sur le moral. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste rester une louve comme tant d'autres ?

Le temps commençait à se faire vraiment long quand soudain Eden courba l'échine et grogna. Cela réveilla ses compagnons de route de leur mutisme et ils remarquèrent alors que devant eux se trouvaient une demi-douzaine d'animaux en tout genre. Ils semblaient attendre nos héros et ils avaient tous cet éclat dans le regard qui était commun à tous les animaux qu'ils avaient déjà croisés. A quelques mètres d'eux, Bob remarqua :

« Eux aussi sont hypnotisés et je sens qu'ils ne vont pas être amicaux.

-Je passe devant, Bob derrière moi, ordonna Théo, Shin suit nous avec Braise à distance raisonnable afin de nous aider avec ton arc. Grunlek éloigne-toi avec Eden. »

Il remit donc les rênes au nain, dégaina son épée et s'avança vers les animaux. Le mage le suivit prêt à faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Le demi-élémentaire guida Braise tout en se préparant à bander son arc.

Dès que le paladin franchit le dernier mètre qui le séparait de leurs obstacles, ils chargèrent. L'inquisiteur se contenta de planter son épée dans ses assaillants les plus proches. Cependant s'ils n'étaient que quelques uns au début, d'autres ennemis se rapprochèrent. Bob carbonisa plusieurs oiseaux qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer Théo. Cependant il sentît son démon intérieur commencer à grandir en lui, comme se nourrissant de chacun des sorts qu'il envoyait. Shin décocha plusieurs flèches, mais il visait davantage dans les pattes ou dans les ailes de ses ennemis. Sa nature élémentaire l'empêchait de les tuer, il préférait les effrayer.

Pendant ce temps, Grunlek avait lancé Lumière au galop dans l'autre sens. Eden se retourna et vit un nombre impressionnant d'animaux se battre contre ses amis. Elle vit alors qu'un cerf s'apprêtait à charger Shin dans son dos. Elle décida donc de sauter gracieusement du cheval en pleine course et de parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'assaillant afin de protéger l'archer. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près elle bondit sur le cerf et alors elle remarqua ce qui la dérangeait. Comment allait-elle se défendre sans crocs ni griffes ? C'est à ce moment qu'une flèche de givre vint se planter entre les deux yeux du cervidé.

Eden surprise regarda autour d'elle et vit le demi-élémentaire lui tendre la main, elle l'attrapa et il l'aida à monter sur Braise. Grunlek avait fait immédiatement demi-tour en voyant la louve courir au combat. Il se trouvait maintenant au milieu de la bataille et réussit à assommer plusieurs animaux avec son bras métallique. Seulement le combat s'éternisait et même si Grunlek n'était pas encore fatigué, Théo commençait à souffler et Shin peinait de plus en plus à générer de nouvelles flèches. Quant à Bob, il sentait son démon s'immiscer dans sa conscience et le contrôle se faisait de plus en plus compliqué.

« Tous au centre ! », hurla-t-il soudainement.

D'abord, ses amis ne comprirent pas pourquoi il exigeait cette action mais ils obéirent tous sans poser de questions, ce qui flatta un instant le semi-démon. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment resserrés les uns contre les autres, Bob leva les bras au ciel, ignorant son bandage et la douleur lancinante de son épaule, murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles et alors un mur de flammes les encercla. Les quatre héros ne bougèrent pas et entendirent les animaux détaler. La hauteur et la puissance des flammes avaient réveillé leur instinct de survie et ils avaient fui.

Les flammes moururent et les amis purent s'écarter un peu les uns des autres. Mais lorsque Bob se tourna légèrement vers Théo, celui-ci vit que le mage était différent. Ses pupilles avaient viré au jaune or, sa peau avait rougie par endroit. Il sourit à l'inquisiteur, ce qui découvrit ses dents pointues. Le chevalier de la Lumière resserra sa poigne sur la fusée de son épée et intima le reste de ses compagnons de s'éloigner.

«Bob, je te conseille de te calmer si tu ne veux pas que j'aie à faire quelque chose de fâcheux, soupira Théo,

-Essaye donc, le nargua le démon,

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Paladin.

-Bien, je n'ai donc pas le choix, Balthazar. »

Ils échangèrent un regard de défiance l'un envers l'autre. Le démon souriait toujours, ce qui agaça grandement l'inquisiteur. Il ne voulait pas rompre le contact visuel, même si son estomac se retournait et que sa gorge se serrait, il ne devait pas écouter ses sentiments, uniquement son devoir. Soudain, le démon parut esquisser un mouvement, la réaction du paladin fut immédiate, il planta son épée jusqu'à la garde dans la cuisse de son ami.

« Calme-toi. MAIN-TE-NANT », dit-il d'une manière très ferme. Son regard ne vacillait pas, sa voix ne tremblait pas et sa poigne était assurée. Et pourtant Dieu sait comment son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et comment le haut-le-cœur lui monta dans la gorge.

L'inquisiteur était nez à nez avec le démon et quelques centimètres seulement séparaient leurs visages. La douleur n'affectait que très peu l'esprit démoniaque de Bob mais la manière dont il avait exigé qu'il se calme l'avait fait vaciller. Et puis le regard froid et distant du paladin l'avait frustré, autant qu'en tant que démon qu'en tant qu'homme. Il ne voulait pas le laisser indifférent ! Il voulait le voir rire aux éclats, pleurer de rage, sourire, souffrir... Il ne voulait pas être une simple cible pour le paladin comme il ne voulait pas être qu'un simple compagnon de route. Il voulait être son pire ennemi, il voulait être son plus proche ami. Le conflit qui animait Bob le tortura de plus en plus, l'aimer ou le détester, le protéger ou le tuer...

Le paladin nota que le mage flanchait car il renforça son regard : «Maintenant ». La voix de l'inquisiteur fît craquer le démon. Il voulait que Théo s'intéresse à lui même si cela impliquait de rendre le contrôle à la part humaine de Bob. Celui-ci ferma donc les yeux quelques secondes, et ils redevinrent brun et sa peau dérougit. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il comprit ce qui lui lancinait la cuisse.

« Oh putain le con !, hurla-t-il, ENLEVE MOI CA ! »

Bob aligna les injures alors qu'il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Mais le paladin le soutint et se décida enfin d'enlever l'épée de la plaie. Alors que le mage continuait de l'insulter d'une voix de plus en plus faible, il fit appel à sa Foi et guérit la blessure béante.

«Quand je te disais que ça servirai sûrement plus tard, ajouta le paladin,

-Oh ta gueule », soupira le demi-diable avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Théo ramassa son ami (pour la deuxième fois en même pas vingt-quatre heures !) et se rapprocha des autres. Grunlek descendit de Lumière pour aider l'inquisiteur qui paraissait particulièrement épuisé. Le paladin monta sur son cheval et installa le mage juste derrière lui, histoire de veiller sur lui et sur son démon intérieur. Et ils se remirent enfin en route.

Cependant, après quelques kilomètres et alors que le soleil descendait bien bas dans le ciel, Théo se sentit faillir, ses paupières étaient étonnamment lourdes et le sommeil allait le cueillir. Le nain le remarqua et il fit passer les rênes par dessus la tête de la monture et décida de la guider à la place du paladin qui pourrait ainsi se reposer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il s'endormit ainsi, le nez dans la crinière de Lumière et un semi-démon sommeillant sur son dos.

Et il n'était pas le seul à s'être endormi, car depuis un moment Eden se reposait sur l'épaule de l'archer. Ses paupières étaient parcourues de spasmes, indiquant qu'elle rêvait sûrement et elle bavait aussi généreusement sur l'épaule du demi-élémentaire. Ainsi, seuls subsistaient Grunlek et Shin, qui avançaient prudemment dans la forêt. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les alentours paraissaient plus tranquilles la nuit que le jour, comme si la force qui hypnotisait les animaux n'était active que

Les heures furent silencieuses et atrocement longues pour les deux amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas discuter à cause des trois endormis et il n'y avait aucun moyen de tuer le temps. Ils se contentaient donc d'avancer à pas de loup et de s'échanger quelques regards inquiets lorsqu'un bruit se faisait entendre. Mais la nuit se passa sans encombre et l'aube commençait à croître lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de la ville.

Grunlek réveilla alors le paladin pour qu'il les guide jusqu'au Grand Maître des Prophéties. Il reprit donc les rênes et accéléra la cadence de leurs pas. Cela réveilla Eden qui s'écarta précipitamment du demi-élémentaire, elle semblait presque confuse. Cependant, sur Lumière, le mage à ,moitié-conscient, à moitié-assommé par la douleur, resta à comater contre l'armure du paladin.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse. Elle était massive et faite de pierres sombres. Ses murs étaient ouverts de larges fenêtres et un large perron permettait d'accéder à la porte et c'est exactement là que les attendait leur hôte. Il était drapé d'une longue robe noire, sûrement trop grande pour lui et son bouc était parfaitement taillé. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et dit d'un ton aimable:

«Je vous attendais. Théo.

-Nous vous cherchions. Mahyar. », soupira le paladin.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Si le cœur t'en dis tu peux laisser une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, tant qu'elle est constructive, j'en tiens compte et j'essaye de les appliquer !**

 **Pleins de bonnes choses (et surtout des cookies !) pour vous tous ! ;D**


	3. Ascension

**Bonjour les petits loups ! Désolée pour ce temps d'attente atrocement long, je suis impardonnable je sais. TT_TT Voici donc le chapitre 3 ou je me suis bien lâchée sur la longueur ! Bon courage ! :p**

 **Merci à tous mes gentils reviewers et mes lecteurs, je vous aime ! :3**

 **Peter Queen : J'adore ton théorème de « Il le hait donc il l'aime » ! xD C'est évident voyons ! Si je hais mon prof de philo c'est que je l'aime non? ... Non pas sûre en fait :v ... M'enfin j'espère que ce chapitre saura te satisfaire ;)**

 **LaPetiteRousse : Tu as apprécié quand Bob se fait transpercé la cuisse ? :o Donc soit j'ai très bien écrit ce passage et dans ce cas merci du compliment ;3 , soit tu es quelqu'un de très étrange ! (et j'aime ça :3 )**

 **Une Panda : Merci pour ta review, le rôle de Shin se développera par la suite ne t'en fais pas ;3**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la possession de la chaîne du Bazar du Grenier, de Mahyar, de Krayn, de Fred et Sed du Grenier et de Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Ascencion**

Mahyar fit donc entrer les cinq aventuriers dans son humble demeure. L'intérieur de la bâtisse sentait bon les biscuits tout juste sortis du four et les vieux livres. Cela s'expliquait en partie par le fait que les murs étaient tapissés par de lourdes bibliothèques en bois d'ébène recouvertes de centaines de grimoires plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Le prophétien les guida jusqu'à ce qui semblait être son bureau.

Une grande table ovale trônait au milieu de la pièce, dessus s'entassaient des papiers en tout genre, griffonnés ici et là. Un immense bureau occupait le fond de la pièce, tout aussi bien rangé que la table, un livre encore non achevé était ouvert et une paire de décaèdres reposaient sur un portrait que Eden connaissait bien. Elle se mit à grogner instinctivement à la vue de la peinture du visage de sa maîtresse, la druidesse. Grunlek le remarqua et demanda :

« Vous la connaissez ?

-Évidemment !, s'exclama Mahyar, Mais laissez moi vous expliquer tout ça. S'il vous plaît, asseyez vous. »

Les cinq amis s'assirent donc autour de la table silencieusement, Grunlek s'installa à côté de la louve dans l'espoir de la calmer alors que Théo aida Bob à s'avachir contre le dossier. Le Grand Prophétien posa un lourd grimoire devant eux. Il feuilleta quelques pages et la poussière qui recouvrait le papier s'envola gracieusement.

« Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe ?, commença-t-il calmement,

-Non, on vient juste te demander l'heure..., s'impatienta le paladin,

-Il s'agit d'un très vieille prophétie, elle raconte qu'un jour un mal étrange s'abattra sur le Cratère, que ce mal paralysera les animaux et les privera de leur conscience. Progressivement ce mal anéantira leur libre-arbitre et les rendra agressifs, sans instinct de survie, les bêtes se battraient jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Je vous accorde que si réussir à hypnotiser un lapereau n'est pas très utile, avouez qu'avoir un ours sous votre commandement total est plutôt attrayant. Le problème, en plus de foutre en l'air l'écosystème, c'est que le mal s'enrichira de cette puissance, son pouvoir décuplera et il pourra soumettre des esprits plus complexes, comme par exemple, un homme.

-O-Ok, ça je veux bien, murmura Bob d'une voix faible, Mais qu'est ce qu'on a à faire la dedans ? Et surtout pourquoi Eden est humaine maintenant ?

-Parce qu'à la base ce n'était pas à elle d'accomplir la prophétie, soupira Mahyar, la druidesse ne devait à la base pas mourir, ses loups étaient sensés la sauver. Et accessoirement un paladin aurait du faire son boulot de paladin. ».

Théo roula des yeux d'agacement mais le prophétien ne le releva pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la louve, sans expression particulière, comme si il était juste curieux. Eden le fixait en retour, le visage impassible.

« Vous le savez, la druidesse entretenait un lien magique avec ses loups, Eden étant la seule louve saine restante elle aurait dû absorber le mal de sa maîtresse. Pour une raison inconnue je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne s'est pas fait et elle est morte. Cependant, notre prophétie la concernait directement et pour rétablir l'équilibre, les Dieux de la Nature ont transformé Eden pour qu'elle accomplisse la mission de la druidesse. A cause de son erreur, il y a de cela des mois, la louve doit maintenant prendre la place de sa maîtresse dans une mission bien plus périlleuse.

-Arrêtez de parler de moi à la troisième personne, je suis juste sous votre nez, parlez moi directement ».

Eden s'était énoncée clairement, d'une voix froide à l'intention du prophétien. Ses compagnons de route, interloqués se retournèrent vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas choisie ma forme actuelle., poursuivit-elle, Croyez-moi je préférais mille fois mon corps de louve. Cependant maintenant que je suis une femme, parlez-moi comme si vous vous adressiez à l'une d'entre elle. Je ne suis pas demeurée, je vous comprend même si la barrière de la langue ralentit légèrement ma compréhension, le fait de vivre depuis près d'un an au milieu de vous quatre m'a sensibilisé à vos mots. Parlez-moi comme vous le faites pour mes amis, je ne diffère pas d'eux.

-Bien, si tel est ton souhait, sourit calmement Mahyar,

-Bon vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux mais ça ne nous dit pas d'où vient cet étrange « mal », maugréa Théo, Vous savez qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, affirma le prophétien, Mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, ça irait à l'encontre de la prophétie.

-Évidemment..., souffla douloureusement le pyromage, Et vous ne pouvez pas nous dire où réside cette étrangeté ?

-Non plus, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous allez souvent vous balader dans la forêt ces prochains jours. ».

La tablée était maintenant silencieuse. Grunlek et Shin étaient certes restés silencieux mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. L'archer se sentait particulièrement concerné par cet étrange mal qui assouvissait les animaux, sûrement à cause de son affection particulière pour la nature. Le nain quand à lui se questionnait sur la fiabilité de Mahyar et sur l'étonnante facilité qu'avait eu Eden à s'exprimer, il faut avouer que c'était étrange, la veille elle peinait à marmonner quelques mots et aujourd'hui elle parlait comme si elle le faisait depuis des années.

Bob fixait un point lointain, particulièrement épuisé par ses blessures. Mais même s'il paraissait amorphe, il se sentait prêt à repartir l'aventure... Enfin son esprit se sentait prêt, pour son corps c'était autre chose. Théo avait l'air particulièrement morose, pour ne pas changer et jouait nerveusement avec le pommeau de son épée.

« Toutes les questions ont l'air d'avoir été posées, sourit leur hôte, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie. »

Les aventuriers furent surpris d'être ainsi expédiés par le prophétien. Mahyar se retourna vers son bureau et ne prêta plus aucune attention à ses cinq invités. Suite à cela, ils comprirent donc que le prophétien n'avait réellement aucune intention de leur servir d'abri une minute de plus. Ils se levèrent donc et quittèrent la demeure à l'odeur de cookies.

« On peut dire qu'on ne fait pas plus accueillant que ton « ami », Théo. » peina à articuler Bob en s'accrochant à l'encolure de Braise. La douleur de son épaule et de sa cuisse le malmenait et ses jambes peinaient à le maintenir debout, si bien que c'est Shin qui dut le monter sur son cheval.

Théo marmonna une phrase qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne comprît et grimpa sur Lumière. Sans se concerter, ils surent tout de suite où ils se dirigeaient : vers l'auberge la plus proche. Non seulement parce que Bob était dans un état inimaginable mais aussi parce que ses compagnons de route étaient également épuisés par le manque de confort de leur campement.

Eden marchait tranquillement à quatre pattes aux côtés de Grunlek, il lançait des regards interrogateurs à la louve.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, murmura-t-elle confuse,

-Absolument pas, sourit faiblement le nain, juste que c'est étrange, hier tu murmurais à peine quelques mots et aujourd'hui tu converses comme si tu l'avais toujours fait.

-Je ne sais pas, moi même je n'arrive pas à le comprendre moi même. C'est venu tout seul, comme si c'était naturel.

-Ne prends pas cet air grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. ».

L'ingénieur se voulait rassurant, il n'avait pas envie que la louve se sente mal à l'aise ou rejeté. Déjà que pas mal de passants se retournaient vers eux quand ils voyaient la femme marcher à quatre pattes en pleine rue, Eden n'avait pas besoin d'être stressée par sa transformation qui ne semblait pas encore achevée.

Après un moment de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge. Shin se proposa pour aller porter les chevaux à l'écurie pendant que Théo userait de ses pouvoirs persuasifs de paladin pour faire baisser le coût des nuitées. L'archer partit donc avec les deux montures vers le bâtiment en face, Eden le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Le paladin se contenta d'aider Bob qui souffrait le martyr, il le portait telle une princesse dans les bras de son prince charmant. Et bien que mal en point, le mage réussit tout de même à se plaindre :

« C'est ridicule, pose moi à terre !

-C'est demandé si gentillement demandé », soupira l'inquisiteur.

Il reposa donc le semi-démon mais comme il le supposait celui-ci était incapable de marcher sans aide. Il lui proposa donc son épaule afin de lui servir de béquille, chose que Bob accepta de suite, non sans arracher un soupir d'agacement au chevalier.

Après quelques formalités, les aventuriers obtinrent enfin leurs chambres. Trois chambres seraient largement suffisantes : Grunlek dormirait avec Eden, histoire de garder un œil sur elle, Shin serait avec Bob, histoire de le surveiller lui aussi. Théo aurait le privilège de dormir seul, on était paladin ou pas.

Alors que Eden se roula en boule sur son matelas pour se reposer, Grunlek en profita pour tenter de fabriquer une tenue un peu plus décente à la louve avec un rideau qu'il venait de voler. Il se faisait du soucis pour elle, encore plus depuis sa transformation, mais il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça avec elle, il ne lui devait rien et pourtant il se sentait redevable. C'est pas grave, tant qu'elle l'accepterait, il serait là à ses côtés.

Pendant ce temps, Théo s'occupa de coucher Bob qui visiblement, n'en avait aucune envie.

« Non, non, non et non !, protesta-t-il, Je ne veux pas dormir ! Je vais très bien.

-T'es tellement fatigué que tu te sens obligé de faire l'enfant, soupira le paladin, Aller, fais pas chier et au lit !

-Non je dois encore étudier la cause de ce truc bizarre qui hypnotise les animaux !

-Me force pas à t'assommer à coups de bouclier... »

Les yeux cernés de Bob s'agrandirent légèrement et il cessa de se débattre, il ne savait que trop bien où s'arrêtait les plaisanteries de Théo et où commençait les menaces. Il se laissa transporter jusqu'à son lit, et il fallait avouer que retrouver un matelas moelleux fît beaucoup de bien à son corps mais aussi à son moral. Le mage se laissa glisser instantanément dans les bras de Morphée, il sentit uniquement le paladin remonter ses couvertures au dessus de son épaule. Et l'érudit se promit de le charrier pour ça.

Quand Shin ouvrit la porte, il eut une vision assez étrange : le mage ronflant, emmitouflé sous les couettes et le paladin assis sur le bord de son lit comme surveillant l'endormi. Mais visiblement l'intrusion de l'archer dans la pièce semblait avoir ruiné l'instant car d'un bond, Théo se releva et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

« Tâche de le surveiller, je ne veux pas qu'il quitte son lit », ordonna le chevalier au demi-élémentaire.

Le paladin sortit alors d'un pas rapide et Shin l'entendit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

oOo

Quand Bob entrouvrit les yeux, il devina à la couleur ambrée de la lumière que le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. Son épaule et sa cuisse semblait aller un peu mieux même si il ne sentait pas encore d'attaque pour entamer un long voyage à cheval. Il était confortablement installé mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il ressentait un manque au fond de lui qui le fit s'agiter dans son lit. Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Pourquoi l'étage était-il aussi silencieux ? Normalement il aurait dû entendre la voix de ses amis résonner à l'extérieur. Inconsciemment, le mage s'inquiéta et sauta de son lit.

Après une rapide inspection des chambres vides, il descendit à pas de loup dans la salle principale. Et là il se maudit d'avoir paniqué pour rien, ses quatre compagnons étaient attablés et débutait un opulent repas. Cette vue rassura Bob qui les rejoint avec empressement car son estomac serait ravi d'être rempli avec des mets aussi appétissants. Il s'assit à côté de Théo, qui ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment.

« Tiens ! Te voilà enfin réveillé !, s'exclama-t-il,

-Tu m'as demandé de dormir. Alors je l'ai fait, bâilla lentement le mage en se saisissant de l'assiette que lui tendait Grunlek, Mais je vous en prie, continuez.

-Donc, on ne peut se permettre de s'engouffrer dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot Eden. , continua donc le paladin, Nous devons attendre un peu, en savoir en plus sur ce mal.

-Mais que veux tu que l'on fasse en attendant ?, demanda Shin en croquant dans une pomme,

-J'en sais rien, ce que vous voulez. Mais on ne peut pas poursuivre pour le moment.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la marche à suivre, murmura la louve, nous devons continuer à avancer, nous apprendrons en cours de route ce que nous sommes en train d'affronter. Mais se stopper serait contre-productif.

-Surtout que tu continues à te transformer et que l'on ne sait pas qu'elle sera la finalité de tout ça, rajouta le nain,

-Justement, coupa net Théo, Si on approche trop près de notre ennemi on n'aura aucune marche de manœuvre si ta transformation tourne mal. Nous devons attendre que cela se termine avant de nous autoriser à avancer.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de suggérer que nous restions là à ne rien faire, le défia Bob,

-Si c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, lui répondit sèchement l'inquisiteur,

-Oh s'il te plaît ! T'es le premier à foncer tête baissée dans le danger et là tu te dis que ce serait pas mal de commencer à réfléchir avant d'agir ? C'est tellement étrange de ta part !

-Je me rend juste compte de mes précédentes erreurs, la précipitation ne mène à rien. On ne sait pas ce qui peut nous sauter au visage sur le chemin !

-Tu as entendu Mahyar aussi bien que moi ! Le temps presse, le mal va grossir et s'étendre ! »

Le ton avait naturellement monté entre les deux compagnons. Les trois autres amis restèrent silencieux face à la violence des insultes qui fusaient, comme habitués de telles manières. Théo semblait gonfler sous l'effet de la colère, ils savaient à présent qu'un mot un peu tranchant pourrait finir d'énerver le paladin. Et Dieu sait de quoi est capable un paladin de la Lumière quand il est énervé.

Le démon intérieur de Bob jubilait, ses paroles blessaient l'inquisiteur, elles ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Théo nageait en pleine rage et ça lui plaisait horriblement. Il aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours, que l'attention du chevalier soit toujours porté sur lui. Mais la parole de trop fut prononcée :

« Ça se dit paladin et ça n'est même pas près d'affronter le danger quand ça se présente ! , cracha le demi-démon.

-Je me casse sinon je vais me le faire », lâcha Théo.

Il sortit alors de l'auberge d'un pas rapide, visiblement énervé et le démon de Bob se calma instantanément. Le mage soupira, lassé de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. A cause de sa part diabolique, le paladin boudait en extérieur et ses amis lui lançaient à présent des regards lourds de reproches.

« Tu y es allé un peu fort, osa Grunlek

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. », soupira l'érudit.

Il abandonna son assiette, se leva et rejoint Théo à l'extérieur. Dehors, la température était fraîche mais pas froide, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître et une légère brise secouaient les branches aux alentours, rappelant à Bob que l'automne ne tarderait pas à arriver. Le paladin avait le dos appuyé contre le mur de l'auberge, les yeux clos il devait méditer. Le mage en profita pour détailler le visage du chevalier. Il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué et cela attrista un peu le demi-démon. Mais c'est à cet instant que Théo entrouvrit un œil et scruta avec un regard interrogateur les agissements de son ami.

«Oh. , rougit le mage, je voulais pas te déranger, je voulais juste m'excuser.

-Toi t'excuser ?

-Bah oui, j'ai pas été très sympa et je tenais à te faire savoir que mon but n'était pas de te blesser. Juste que je suis inquiet.

-C'est une blague ?, s'offusqua le paladin,

-Évidemment que non !, s'exclama Bob, je te connais quasiment par cœur et je peux te dire que dernièrement t'es vraiment étrange !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Oh s'il te plaît ! Fais croire ça à qui tu veux ! Mais pas à moi ! Je te connais depuis tant de temps, je sais que ce n'est pas dans ta nature de rester là à poireauter pendant que le mal se répand sur Terre.

-C'est pas ça..., soupira Théo,

-Alors c'est quoi ? Explique moi...

-J'ai vraiment besoin de faire cette retraite spirituelle, je me sens un peu perdu ces derniers temps.

-Non sans déconner. J'avais remarqué que ça te tenais à cœur. »

Le paladin soupira à nouveau, il aurait voulu tout expliquer au mage. Et il jugea bon de lui révéler un peu de ce qu'il le tracassait.

« Je subis quelque chose qui me trouble au plus haut point. Cette chose fait partie intégrante de moi-même et me guide dans mes actions. Seulement cette chose est condamnée par les Églises de la Lumière. Je me sens abandonné par mon Dieu. J'ai donc besoin de cette retraite afin de me débarrasser de cette chose et me concentrer davantage sur le dogme des Saintes Églises., déballa Théo,

-Et cette chose c'est ?, l'interrogea gentillement Bob,

-J'aime un homme. »

L'inquisiteur avait lâché sa phrase sans préambule et le mage rit aux éclats. Cela vexa intimement le chevalier, mais l'érudit s'empressa de continuer :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as peur. Votre religion n'est-elle pas fondée sur la théorie du Dieu créateur ? Si le tout puissant t'as créé ainsi c'est que tu y étais destiné. Et pourquoi te défaire de ce qu'il t'aurait offert ? Tu ne dois pas écouter les Églises de la Lumière mais ta Foi. Seule elle peut te dire ce qu'il est important de faire, elle est la voie directe entre toi et ton Dieu. »

Face à l'étonnement du paladin, le mage lui rendit un sourire franc. Théo se renfrogna pourtant.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça », soupira-t-il en rentrant dans l'auberge.

Bob le suivit, dépité. Il s'assit de nouveau et recommença à manger en silence. Cependant, après quelques instants pesant d'un manque de conversation, une femme déboula dans la pièce. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir tant couru et elle tremblait de panique.

« Mon fils ! Mon fils ! Il est parti à la rivière et n'est toujours pas revenu ! Je vous en prie aidez moi ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'était instinctivement du seul homme en armure dans la pièce : Théo.

« Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, l'intima-t-il, par où est parti votre fils ?

-A l'est ! Vers l'est vers la rivière !

-Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il était peut être en retard ou qu'il a rencontré un ami en chemin ?

-Non non non ! Mon fils rentre toujours avant la nuit tombée, l'obscurité l'effraie.

-Quel âge a-t-il ?

-8 ans. »

Théo soupira en marmonnant que cette femme était la pire mère du monde mais il se dit que ce serait l'occasion de rassurer Bob sur le fait qu'il était un bon paladin. Il resserra son armure, attrapa son épée, attacha son bouclier et intima à Grunlek et à Shin de le suivre.

« Et nous ?, s'interrogea Eden,

-Vous vous restez là, ordonna Théo

-Mais je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !, s'énerva la louve, je peux vous accompagner !

-Non en effet, tu n'es pas la demoiselle en détresse, c'est plutôt Bob qui remplit ce rôle dernièrement. Tu as donc pour mission de le surveiller !

-Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si je me fait charger par un cerf et qu'on m'embroche la cuisse », protesta l'intéressé.

Les trois compagnons partirent donc avant que Eden et Bob ne puissent répliquer et se dirigèrent rapidement vers les écuries. Lumière pourrait être d'une aide précieuse. Après avoir traversé la rue qui séparait les deux bâtiments, ils pénétrèrent donc dans l'écurie. Théo trouva Lumière au premier coup d'œil. Seulement il comprit de suite ce qui n'allait pas : l'ensemble des animaux présents le regardaient fixement, d'un regard vide qui lui était à présent familier. Il s'apprêta à dégainer lorsque Grunlek lui posa une main sur le poignet :

« Même pas en rêve, tu t'imagines te battre à mort contre tous ces chevaux ? Excuse moi mais je te vois mal abattre ton fidèle destrier de sang froid.

-Que faire alors ?, leur demanda le paladin légèrement vexé,

-Tuer n'est pas toujours la solution, soupira Shin, il faudrait que l'on étudie leur comportement pendant qu'ils sont hypnotisés.

-Il nous faudrait quelqu'un de plus érudit, comme Bob par exemple, c'est le plus instruit de nous tous, proposa le nain,

-La dernière fois qu'il a voulu étudier un animal de ce genre son objet d'étude lui a déboîté l'épaule !, répliqua le paladin.

-Peut être mais là nous sommes trois pour le défendre !, renchérit l'ingénieur.

-Bien, capitula Théo, Shin va le chercher. »

Pendant ce temps à l'auberge, Bob questionnait Eden sur son étrange à faculté à désormais parler distinctement :

« J'ai la sensation que ma nature de louve s'évapore petit à petit et que plus le temps passe et plus je deviens humaine. Je ressens les changements, mes capacités de louves s'amenuisent alors que mes capacités humaines se développent, expliqua-t-elle,

-Et ça ne te plaît pas d'être humaine ?

-Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas, c'est que ce n'est pas ma place. Je me plaisait très bien en temps que louve et j'exerçais mon rôle en temps que louve. Alors que maintenant je suis maladroite et inutile avec ce corps que je ne maîtrise pas ».

Le mage s'apprêtait à la réconforter lorsque Shin débarqua au beau milieu de la pièce. Il ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il se passait, il se contenta de les saisir par le poignet et de les amener jusqu'aux écuries.

En voyant les chevaux dans un tel état, Bob comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire : analyser. Pendant ce temps, Théo vitupéra l'archer pour avoir ramener la louve alors qu'il ne l'avait pas exigé.

« J'allais pas la laisser seule à l'auberge !, s'exclama le demi élémentaire, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire comme connerie ! ».

Eden lui lança un regard entendu, entre amusement et défi. Mais elle ne soutint pas son regard très longtemps car elle se sentait troublée par un aussi grand nombre d'animaux hypnotisés dans la même pièce. Autant de mal contenu dans un si petit espace lui donnait le tournis.

« J'ai trouvé !, s'écria Bob, Il suffit d'utiliser une force mentale assez puissante et assez proche de la nature afin de « récupérer » la conscience de l'animal et la rediriger vers son instinct de survie !

-Et on fait ça comment ?, soupira le paladin,

-Demandons à Shin ! C'est le plus proche de la nature !, continua l'érudit, Il suffit qu'il tente de se connecter à l'esprit des bêtes et le tour est joué !

-Je ne suis absolument pas confiant, se permit le demi-élémentaire, je suis proche de la nature certes mais je ne peux pas m'imposer mentalement !

-Et bien alors tu peux toujours essayer !, s'interposa Théo

-Et si ils me chargent ? Je fais quoi ?!

-Comme moi, tu t'évanouis », poursuivis Bob.

Grunlek s'était tu et regardait à présent Eden, elle s'était assise en tailleur et fixait intensément le regard des chevaux. Elle était très concentrée et clignait rarement des yeux. Il comprit alors instinctivement ce qu'elle voulait faire : prendre la place de Shin et établir un contact avec les hypnotisés. Quand le reste du groupe se rendit compte de se qu'elle faisait, ils se turent également.

La louve eut beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer sur tous les esprits des montures présentes. Mais elle se dit qu'il fallait les penser comme un tout et non pas comme des individus. Ainsi connectée aux animaux, elle leur fît passer tout son amour pour sa vie de louve et d'animal libre à travers ce lien. Elle tenta d'y transmettre ses émotions et son désir de les voir libres.

Au bout de longues minutes, la louve abattit sa dernière carte : elle leur transmis l'amour d'un animal à son petit, elle leur rappela l'instinct maternel et paternel qui les avait tous animés face à leurs enfants ou à ceux de leur espèce. L'ultime instinct de survie : la défense d'un être cher. Les animaux en parurent alors décontenancés. Les chevaux piaffèrent et raclèrent leurs sabots sur le sol mais une fois calmés, les quatre amis purent constater que tout était revenu à la normale.

La louve épuisée se releva tout de même et se tint prête à partir, elle savait que Théo ne tarderait pas à quitter les écuries pour sauver ce jeune garçon. Le paladin intima justement à Bob et à Eden de rester ici mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement de quitter de nouveau leurs compagnons. Chevauchant Braise et Lumière, les cinq amis se dirigèrent donc le plus rapidement possible vers l'est.

La route ne fut pas longue mais la nuit tombante les forcèrent à ralentir, par simple prudence. Le paladin se permit tout de même d'accélérer la cadence quand ils sortirent du bourg du village. Quelques minutes de galop plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au bord d'une rivière et le spectacle était plutôt impressionnant.

A la lumière de l'armure de Théo, ils purent voir que des ours, des aigles, des cerfs et d'autres animaux imposants entourait un jeune garçon. Les animaux étaient tous dépourvus d'instinct et fixaient l'enfant avec un regard vide. Cependant celui-ci ne semblait pas apeuré, non, il regardait nos aventuriers avec un regard absent, dépourvu de sentiments, comme hypnotisé.

« Et merde ça se propage », murmura le mage.

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu !**

 **Reviewez si vous le désirez, que ce soit positif ou négatif, tant que c'est constructif ;3**

 **Dragées de Bertie Crochue saveur cookie pour tous !**

 **Bisous bisous,**

 **Kitty :3**


	4. Zénith

**Bonjour mes petits loups! :3 Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction, et je dois avouer que je commence à prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Je mets plus de temps à écrire un chapitre certes, mais j'ai la sensation de les travailler davantage et je me plais à le faire alors j'espère que ça se ressens! :3**

 **Sinon, merci à tous mes gentils reviewers et mes adorables lecteurs! Je vous aime!**

 **Et merci à ce génialissime fandom d'exister depuis 2 mois déjà! Vous êtes fantastiques!**

 **Peter Queen:** **Merci pour tes adorables reviews! Ça me fait plaisir que cette fiction te plaise ! A chaque fois tes reviews me font beaucoup rire! Et oui Mahyar a juste évacué nos aventuriers favoris comme ça! En même temps trois jours plus tôt Mahyar nous annonçait la mort de Théo dans l'épisode 34 TT_TT Aors après ça il ne pouvait pas avoir le beau rôle! XD Je suis ravie que la réponse de Bob t'ait plu! J'ai mis longtemps à la trouver celle là! J'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas! ;) Pleins de bisous et de cookies pour toi!**

 **Disclaimer:** **L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier, les personnages de Grunlek von Krayn, Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Korry et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Zenith**

En voyant tous ces animaux se rapprocher du petit garçon, les cinq compagnons se mirent aussitôt sur la défensive. Toujours plus d'êtres vivants affluaient vers l'enfant, qui rayonnait presque d'une aura apaisante. Comme s'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre, les animaux se retournèrent d'un coup vers les intrus. Ils devinrent menaçants, leurs regards durs et froids plantés sur nos héros, comme prêts à charger.

D'un commun accord, Théo dégaina et se plaça avec Grunlek en avant, avec pour but de protéger leurs compagnons. Dès les premiers mouvements des bêtes, le nain et l'inquisiteur entrèrent dans le combat, l'un écrasant et l'autre tranchant leurs assaillants. Mais Bob, en voyant ses deux amis combattre, se dit qu'aller examiner l'enfant fut une bonne idée, et il se faufila entre les animaux pour l'atteindre.

Le petit garçon était calme, fixant la scène avec le même regard qui caractérisait les êtres hypnotisés. Le mage s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et passa sa main devant ses yeux. Pas de réaction, bien sûr. Le mal prenait de l'ampleur, conquérir un esprit animal est une chose, celui d'un enfant en est une autre. L'esprit d'un enfant était certes moins complexe que celui d'un adulte mais il restait bien plus compliqué que celui d'un animal.

Autour de l'érudit les combats faisaient rage, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas ce qui courrait vers lui. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il vit le cerf charger sur lui. Bob n'eut que le temps d'être surpris par cette brusque apparition, car déjà, Théo avait fendu le flanc de l'animal en deux. Au regard sévère et lourd de reproches du paladin, le mage fuit rapidement jusqu'à rejoindre Shin, qui protégeait Eden tant qu'il pouvait en lançant et en cristallisant des flèches le plus rapidement possible.

Comme le pleutre qu'il était Bob se cacha naturellement derrière Shin et entreprit de convaincre la louve d'essayer de pénétrer l'esprit de l'enfant, lui même ne pouvant se le permettre car son démon intérieur en profiterai pour rééquilibrer l'écosystème. Eden se rapprocha donc de la zone des combats, afin de faciliter le lien avec l'enfant. Shin la suivit alors que Bob restait à distance raisonnable.

La louve plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de l'enfant et essaya de connecter leurs esprits. Elle ouvrit sa pensée et tenta de trouver les points faibles de la barrière mentale maléfique. Cependant elle était bien trop complexe, bien trop « humaine » pour Eden. Elle s'efforça de raisonner comme un enfant, de rechercher ses désirs ou ses craintes, mais rien n'y fit.

Elle se releva alors d'un bond et posa une main sur l'avant-bras tendu de l'archer, prêt à tirer. Il descendit son arc de suite, à l'écoute de la louve.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour pénétrer son esprit, murmura-t-elle, il est bien trop humain pour moi »

Shin fut sceptique, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Eden lui demandait ça à lui, mais il lui fit confiance. Elle prit la main du demi-élémentaire dans la sienne et ils tentèrent de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre dans le but de détruire la barrière mentale de l'enfant. La louve parut ouvrir le lien entre l'archer et le petit garçon, car il se retrouva directement confronté à la barrière mentale de l'enfant. Il sentit la tension entre la pression maléfique et l'instinct de survie de l'esprit enfantin.

Dans un ultime effort mental, ils dénouèrent l'entrave psychique de l'enfant à grands coup de souvenirs réjouissants et de promesses de bonheur. Le petit garçon parut tout à coup se réveiller d'un profond sommeil, et alors que Shin accourut pour l'extirper du champ de bataille improvisé, Eden s'assit à même le sol, épuisée.

Alors que l'archer ramenait le petit garçon qui commençait à paniquer à Bob, la louve se retrouva sans défenseur. Grunlek se rapprocha instinctivement d'elle et la protégea des éventuels coups qu'elle pourrait recevoir. Théo commençait à fatiguer, ses coups se faisaient plus lents et moins précis. Le mage s'en inquiéta et accourut aux côtés de son ami, il lança quelques sorts dans le but d'effrayer les animaux. Mais rien n'y fit et il commença à brûler certains des animaux les plus imposants afin d'épargner le paladin.

Eden tremblait mais elle tenta de se concentrer une dernière fois. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'introduire dans l'esprit de ses assaillants. La tâche était particulièrement compliquée étant donné que la tête lui tournait. Se focaliser sur un point lui paraissait impossible, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, pour la sécurité de ses amis, pour que le bien règne à nouveau, pour sa vie, celle de Théo, de Bob, de Grunlek, et celle de Shin aussi. La volonté de les sauver prima sur ses maux et elle put enfin pénétrer dans leurs esprits. Une fois cela fait, briser leur barrière mentale fut plutôt simple. Il lui suffit de leur transmettre l'amour de la vie sauvage.

Les animaux s'enfuirent alors, effrayés par les cadavres de leurs congénères qui jonchaient le sol. Eden s'avachit davantage sur le sol, consciente mais épuisée. Grunlek se pencha sur elle pour l'aider à se relever, aide qu'elle accepta volontiers.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Bob tentait de dompter son démon intérieur, excité par les flammes. Théo le remarqua et s'approcha furtivement du mage. Le paladin lui empoigna le menton fermement et siffla entre ses dents :

« Tu as fait assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui, tu devais rester en arrière. Alors tu vas me faire l'honneur de te calmer. Tout de suite. Sinon, je te tranche la gorge avant même la fin de ta transformation ».

Le démon se sentit ravi par la rage de l'inquisiteur et s'en délecta. Le voir ainsi attisait son excitation et lui donnait encore plus envie de prendre le contrôle de Bob. Mais le contact si soudain de Théo avait rendu le mage tout bizarre, comme si un nœud s'était formé au creux de son estomac. Et dans la peur de décevoir le paladin, le demi-démon lui obéit. Instantanément, son démon se calma, déçu d'avoir privé de la suite des événements.

En voyant que Bob était redevenu maître de lui même, Théo le lâcha et retourna auprès de ses amis qui étaient rassemblés autour de leurs cheveux. Grunlek avait installé l'enfant et Eden sur Lumière, cette dernière étant incapable de se mouvoir, cela serait bien plus pratique. Le paladin approuva son choix et invita Shin et Grunlek à monter sur Braise. Le nain devait être particulièrement fatigué par son combat et le demi-élémentaire avait du puiser dans ses forces mentales pour briser la barrière psychique de l'enfant.

Malgré les protestations du mage, il marcha aux côtés du paladin, devançant les deux montures en direction de l'auberge. Le paladin éclairait les alentours, mais la forêt paraissait étrangement calme. Ils avancèrent donc d'un pas tranquille.

Eden se reposait, la tête contre la crinière blanche de Lumière. Elle regardait le petit garçon qui se cramponnait à la selle et ça lui rappela ses louveteaux. La louve avait eu trois petits louveteaux, qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir grandir au sein de la meute. Comme toute bonne mère, elle aurait donné sa vie pour ses petits. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'une étrange maladie transmise par des araignées s'abattit sur la meute, elle tenta d'en protéger ses louveteaux. Hélas, la meute ayant été décimée par ce mal, Eden était seule avec ses enfants. Un matin elle était partie de la nourriture, et ce qu'elle vit en revenant lui glaçait encore le sang aujourd'hui. D'énormes araignées encerclaient ses petits, en train de leur injecter leur venin. Elle se battit contre les créatures assez violemment pour les faire fuir mais elle fut gravement blessée. Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus durs que connut la louve, elle tenta désespérément de soigner ses petits, sans succès. Elle agonisait également de ses blessures mais nourrit toujours l'espoir de pouvoir expier ses louveteaux de cet étrange mal. Mais ses petits rendirent leurs derniers souffles quelques jours après l'attaque, par une belle nuit d'été, blottis contre le flanc de leur mère. Au matin, la louve avait quitté son abri et avait un endroit un peu plus décent pour se laisser mourir. Mais alors qu'elle venait de s'allonger à l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi, les quatre aventuriers étaient arrivés et avaient décidé de la soigner. Maintenant, elle s'était attaché à eux, mais ses louveteaux ne la quittaient pas non plus. Elle espérait juste que le Grand Dieu de la Nature leur avait réservé une place de choix à ses côtés. Et c'est sur cette pensée que la louve s'assoupit, exténuée par ce qu'elle avait accompli aujourd'hui.

Après de longues minutes, les aventuriers revinrent enfin à l'auberge où la mère du jeune garçon les attendait, visiblement inquiète. En voyant son fils sain et sauf, elle se rassura. Théo porta le garçon pour lui faire mettre pied à terre. L'enfant partit se blottir instinctivement dans les bras de sa mère.

« Merci, merci, merci, répéta-t-elle à nos héros, Je ne saurai comment vous remercier !

-C'est inutile, répondit Théo, nous ne faisons pas ça la récompense mais bien pour la sécurité de la pop-

-DES POMMES ! », le coupa Shin en apercevant le panier rempli de fruits aux pieds de la femme.

La villageoise s'approcha donc de l'archer, ignorant totalement le paladin, et lui offrit son panier avec un grand sourire. Le demi-élémentaire l'attrapa avec avidité et mordit goulûment dans l'une des pommes. Devant l'air ravi de celui-ci, la mère remercia une dernière fois les aventuriers avant de s'éloigner avec son fils.

« Rassemblez vos affaires, lâcha Théo, nous partons dans une heure.

-Nous ne restons pas pour la nuit alors ?, lui demanda Grunlek, suspicieux.

-Non, le mal a déjà pris trop d'ampleur nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire du surplace !

-Tu peux dire ça un tout petit peu plus fort ?, jubila Bob, Juste histoire de flatter mon ego !

-Tu avais raison Bob, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de rester à ne rien faire, avancer était une bonne idée., ironisa le paladin, Satisfait ?

-Heureux même !», s'exclama le mage avec un grand sourire.

Voir le sourire franc et sincère de l'érudit apaisa le cœur de l'inquisiteur. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas d'avantage et se concentra sur la préparation de ses affaires. Quelques instants plus tard, les compagnons étaient prêts à reprendre la route. Eden dormait toujours contre Lumière, comme assommée. Grunlek invita donc Shin à monter derrière elle, afin de surveiller son sommeil. Voyant son paladin privé de monture, Bob proposa à Théo de prendre les rennes de Braise, proposition qu'il accepta volontiers. Le mage grimpa juste derrière le paladin et le taquina :

« Oh mon preux chevalier, où m'emmenez vous ?, dit-il d'une voix nasillarde et en s'accrochant au torse de Théo.

-Te faire charger par un cerf ma délicate princesse », sourit faiblement Théo.

La situation fit sourire Grunlek et Shin, ils ne savaient que trop bien que leurs deux amis entretenait une relation des plus ambiguë. Cependant, sans plus de cérémonie le cortège se mit en route. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, vers l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé l'enfant. Peut être qu'ils y trouveraient l'origine de son hypnose, et qu'ils pourraient la détruire.

La forêt était sombre et Théo dut allumer son armure. Ils avançaient prudemment, de peur de tomber sur de nouveaux animaux hypnotisés. Eden dormait toujours, surveillée par Shin qui dévorait son butin de pommes. En le regardant faire, Bob se douta qu'un lien particulier était en train de lier la louve et l'archer. Il se promit de mettre en garde son ami sur les conséquences d'une telle union le lendemain. Pour l'instant les paupières du mage étaient lourdes et il se contenta d'encercler mollement la taille de Théo et d'écraser sa joue contre l'armure froide et coupante du paladin. Il s'autorisa un long bâillement, et s'endormit contre l'inquisiteur.

La route était longue et sinueuse. Le paladin n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait et cela l'agaça grandement. Rien ne lui indiquer comment battre cet étrange mal, où il résidait, ou même qui était derrière tout ça. Théo était fatigué et se sentait abandonné par son Dieu. Il ne demandait pas grand chose, juste un signe, pour savoir où aller ou quoi faire. De plus, la proximité de Bob le troublait légèrement. Sentir le souffle apaisé du mage dans son cou fit remonter de nombreuses questions. Ces réflexions épuisaient moralement l'inquisiteur, la lumière qu'il produisait s'affaiblit et finit par s'éteindre. Sa Foi l'avait également abandonné.

« Ça va ?, demanda Grunlek,

-Moui, grommela Théo, je crois que je devrais me reposer et méditer un peu, arrêtons nous pour passer la nuit.

-Nous aurions mieux fait de dormir à l'auberge dans ce cas. Mais je suppose que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. », soupira le nain en observant la louve assoupie.

Grunlek guida ses amis grâce à sa vision nyctalope jusqu'à un endroit boisé relativement accueillant. A leur arrivée, l'ingénieur s'occupa d'allumer un feu et d'installer le campement. Shin s'occupa d'allonger Eden sur une couchette digne de ce nom. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'épuisement de la louve et espérait que sa nuit serait bonne.

Bob qui s'était réveillé dès l'arrêt de Braise, entreprit de desseller les deux braves montures. Mais alors qu'il déposait l'attirail équestre, il vit Théo s'éloigner du campement, sûrement pour méditer. Il savait très bien que le paladin avait besoin d'être seul, mais en voyant son air renfrogné, le mage ne résista pas à l'envie de le rejoindre.

Il s'approcha donc du paladin. Il était assis par terre, les yeux clos. L'érudit s'assit donc en face de son ami et le fixa. Bob ne dit rien et se contenta d'admirer les moindres détails du visage de Théo. Le demi-démon se sentait attristé par le fait que son compagnon ne se sentait pas bien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, le questionna sèchement Théo qui avait entrouvert un œil,

-Juste savoir ce qui te tracasse ! Tu n'as pas fini de me raconter tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai juste pas envie de te raconter la suite.

-Oh s'il te plaît ! Tu dois me raconter en quoi c'est compliqué pour toi t'aimer un homme !

-Tu finiras un jour de me harceler ?

-Le jour où je n'aurai plus aucune question j'arrêterai.. Peut être.

-Te connaissant tu n'arrêteras jamais de t'en poser...

-Exactement ! Mais je ne comprend pas, dans les livres des Églises de la Lumière, il est certes prôné de faire des enfants, ce qui est un poil délicat quand on est en couple avec un homme, mais en aucun cas l'amour pour un homme n'est condamné !

-Mais celui pour un démon l'est.

-Un démon ? Mais qui ? », s'étonna Bob.

Théo ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le mage d'un air entendu. Son air était un peu triste et inquiet, et alors l'érudit comprit.

« Oh. », lâcha-t-il.

Le paladin baissa les yeux et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa méditation. Bob resta immobile un instant. C'est lui que Théo aimait. Lui. L'homme qu'il aimait avait des sentiments pour lui, ça devrait le faire sauter de joie non ? Alors pourquoi son estomac se tordait aussi douloureusement ? Ah oui, le paladin ne voulait pas de cette relation car elle était contradictoire avec son dogme. Sa nature démoniaque le rattrapait encore une fois, et lui pourrissait la vie. Il aimait Théo, du plus profond de son être. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble à cause des Églises de la Lumière. Mais tant qu'elles rendraient le paladin heureux cela ravirai le demi-diable. Il se rapprocha alors de Théo et lui murmura :

« Prends le temps qu'il te faut, je t'attendrai. Même s'il te faut l'éternité elle-même, je t'attendrai. Je t'aime Théo. Et cela durera toute ma vie. Viens dans deux jours, six ans ou mille siècles, je serai là, et je t'aimerai toujours. Et si tu ne veux pas de ça, ce n'est pas grave, je continuerai de t'aimer comme je l'ai toujours fait. Dans tous les cas, saches que tout finira par s'arranger. Alors, bonne nuit Théo».

Le mage se pencha alors sur la joue du chevalier et lui déposa une bise aussi douce que lourde de sens. Il sourit alors au paladin, qui aurait juré voir ses yeux briller de larmes, et se leva pour rejoindre le campement.

Théo resta un moment sans bouger, troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est comme s'il ne réussissais plus à réfléchir. Il se sentait soulagé que le mage partage ses sentiments. Mais il avait également la boule au ventre, car maintenant il devrait choisir entre le bonheur du demi-diable et son devoir auprès des Églises de la Lumière. Méditer lui semblait impossible, c'est comme si son cerveau avait fait un looping dans sa boîte crânienne. Il se dit que dormir l'aiderait peut être à remettre tout ce joyeux bordel en ordre.

Lorsqu'il arriva autour du feu, Eden et Shin dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Bob sommeillait également de l'autre côté du feu. Grunlek semblait être parti, il supposa que c'était pour aller chercher du bois. Le paladin s'assit donc prêt de la tête du mage et regarda les flammes danser. Son regard glissa jusqu'à l'érudit endormi. Il paraissait si paisible, si calme, s'en était attendrissant. Un soubresaut agita pourtant le corps du demi-diable, comme s'il rêvait de quelque chose de relativement mouvementé. Le paladin passa alors instinctivement une main dans les longs cheveux ondulés du mage, comme pour essayer d'apaiser ses songes. Et cela calma en effet l'érudit qui ronfla de plus belle. Pourtant Théo ne cessa pas de jouer, il continua pendant de longues minutes, faisant glisser les longues mèches brunes entre ses doigts. La raison du paladin lui hurlait d'arrêter, car Bob était tout de même un démon, alors que son cœur lui murmurait de continuer. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui parut des siècles, Théo de Silverberg décida d'écouter son cœur. Demain, il reprendra son devoir de paladin de la Lumière. Demain, il méditera et il bannira cet amour impossible de son esprit. Oui, demain il ferait tout ça. Ce soir, il se reposait, il se laissa donc submerger par le sommeil, une main dans la longue chevelure du mage.

Quand Grunlek revint enfin les bras chargé de bois, il vit que Théo avait enfin rejoint le campement et qu'il s'était assoupi tout à côté de Bob. Il vit également Shin entourant Eden de ses bras et celle-ci s'était blottie contre son torse. Le nain ne savait pas trop comment juger ce rapprochement. Était-ce une bonne chose ? D'une certaine manière, oui. Le demi-élémentaire appréciait enfin la louve à sa juste valeur et cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir tous les deux se parler. Mais ce rapprochement lui semblait étrange. En effet, il s'était fait quasiment du jour au lendemain, depuis que la louve s'était transformée, sa relation avec Shin s'était métamorphosée aussi. Il savait que l'archer était le plus jeune d'eux tous, et donc peut être le plus naïf. L'ingénieur se demanda si le demi-élémentaire avait pensé à toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le bonheur d'Eden, et tant qu'elle serait heureuse, cela conviendrait au nain.

oOo

A peine quelques heures plus tard, le jour se leva sur le Cratère. Bob se réveilla en sursaut. Il entrouvrit un œil et vit face à lui Grunlek en train de sommeiller. Le mage sentait quelque chose de lourd sur sa tête, lorsque ce quelque chose remua, il comprit que c'était la main du paladin. L'érudit se figea, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il se passait. Théo ne l'avait-il pas répudié la veille ? Et voilà que maintenant il sommeillait à une distance presque indécente du demi-diable. Devant cette situation plus que gênante le mage ne trouva qu'une solution : la fuite. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'ouest de la forêt. Ainsi, il espérait trouver quelque chose à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Le bruit des pas précipités de Bob fuyant le campement réveilla Eden. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait dormi des années. Ses yeux étaient lourds de fatigue et sa bouche était sèche. Elle s'étira afin de soulager ses muscles endoloris, et dans sa contorsion elle réveilla l'archer. Il s'étira à son tour et se frotta les yeux. Quand il les entrouvrit, il fut surpris de voir que la louve s'était encore transformée durant la nuit.

« Eden, murmura-t-il, tes oreilles... »

La louve tâta donc le haut de son crâne et elle sentit alors que ses oreilles de louve avaient disparues, laissant place à des oreilles belles et bien humaines. Eden se sentit absolument paniquée et se redressa subitement. Là, une nouvelle surprise la frappa : elle se tenait parfaitement bien sur ses deux jambes. Cela eut pour effet de l'effrayer davantage et elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de hurler. Shin, en remarquant la détresse de son amie, se redressa et lui prit l'avant-bras.

« Calme-toi, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, viens allons en parler un peu plus loin, sinon nous allons réveiller Grunlek et Théo. Et dieu sait à quel point il est agréable dès le matin ! ».

Eden suivit donc Shin, sous le regard méfiant de Grunlek qui avait été réveillé par les gesticulations de la louve. Il se promit alors de les surveiller désormais.

Une fois qu'il les jugea à une distance suffisamment raisonnable l'archer fit s'arrêter la louve.

«Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil, lui dit-il en lui saisissant les avant-bras, ce n'est rien si ta transformation n'est pas terminée. Qu'est ce qui te panique autant ?

-Je ne suis plus moi, avoua Eden, je pers ma nature de louve un peu plus chaque jour et une autre personnalité prend possession de moi, une personnalité humaine. Cette personnalité détruit ma nature de louve, et je crains que je ne puisse jamais redevenir une louve.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver la source du problème et l'éradiquer. Ainsi tu redeviendras sûrement un louve. »

Shin se voulait rassurant, mais il fallait avouer que le fait que Eden puisse redevenir une louve lui provoquait un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle retrouve sa nature première. C'était la première fois que le demi-élémentaire se sentait aussi proche de quelqu'un, sûrement car ils étaient tous les deux proches de la nature. Qu'importe la raison, il n'avait aucune envie que Eden se retransforme.

Pendant ce temps, Bob déambulait entre les arbres à la recherche de fruits, de baies et d'autres denrées comestibles, il voulait rapporter le petit-déjeuner à ses amis. Ainsi ils verraient qu'il n'était pas qu'un demi-diable égoïste. Le mage inspecta donc les environs dans les moindres détails.

Mais soudain quelque chose attira son attention, c'était une lumière douce qui émanait d'entre deux buissons. Elle semblait être apparue d'un coup et l'érudit décida de trouver sa source. Il se sentait comme attiré par cet éclat blanc et il trouva son origine. A quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, une sphère lumineuse blanche lévitait. Il avait envie de la voir, envie de la toucher. Il s'approcha d'elle, comme si c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait sur cette planète. Il était maintenant à quelques pas de l'orbe blanche, il eut alors la soudaine envie de la toucher. Il pourrait enfin savoir si l'orbe était aussi douce que la lumière qui en émanait. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la surface de la sphère, il se passa l'impensable.

oOo

Théo, Shin, Grunlek et Eden étaient maintenant tous réunis au campement à se demander où pouvais bien être passé Bob. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils l'attendait et Théo avait retourné la forêt entière, deux fois. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver juste derrière eux. Bob se tenait là, les bras ballants, regardant fixement ses amis.

Le mage était bizarrement. En effet, il était immobile et étrangement silencieux, ce qui était extrêmement rare pour Bob. Mais surtout, ses grands yeux marron étaient vides de sens. Il fixait Théo sans le voir, sans cligner des yeux.

« Ils ont osé hypnotiser Bob », souffla Théo, dans un accès de rage.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu! :3 N'hésitez pas à reviewer si ça vous a plu ou non, je suis toujours preneuse de critiques constructives et de conseils pour m'améliorer!**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une montagne de cookies! Bisous à tous!**


	5. Acmé

**Coucou mes petits loups ! Désolée de ce retard abominable! :v J'ai juste une inspiration de dingue, mais pas sur ma fanfiction mais sur mes broderies! J'ai donc prévu de broder les personnages d'Aventures! Enfin voilà encore désolée, surtout que ce chapitre a été bien long à écrire!**

 **Enfin voilà merci à tous d'être passé lire ce chapitre! Je vous aime tous tous tous :3 Vous me comblez de bonheur!**

 **Peter Queen:** **Je voulais te remercier personnellement pour ton adorable review de quatre kilomètres et demi que tu as laissé, ça m'a beaucoup touché et j'ai même manqué y verser ma larme! Oui je sais il le faut pas grand chose :v Mais tu as pris de ton temps pour laisser une review et quelle review! Merci beaucoup en tout cas! Pleins de bisous, de cookies et de diamants pour toi!**

 **Disclaimer: Aventures appartient à Mahyar et à la chaîne du Bazar du Grenier, les personnages de Grunlek Von Krayn, Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et Shinddha Kory appartiennent respectivement à Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits!**

 **Bonne lecture! :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Acmé**

Théo avait senti naître en lui une rage sans limite. Quelqu'un avait osé nuire à Bob, son Bob. La colère grandissait et gonflait sa poitrine. Un flot d'adrénaline se déversa dans ses muscles. Il se sentait si puissant qu'il aurait pu à cet instant tuer l'intégralité de cette forêt, deux fois. Ses poings se crispèrent et Grunlek vit les veines du paladin ressortir sur ses tempes, il bouillonnait.

Cependant, l'inquisiteur se calma d'un coup, rien ne servait de s'énerver maintenant. Les coupables de cet horrible crime semblait bien loin et il fallait prendre soin du mage, et le libérer de cet étrange mal. Théo s'approcha de son ami dans l'espoir de le raisonner. Ses compagnons reculèrent instinctivement car lorsque le paladin s'approche du demi-démon ça ne finit jamais bien.

« Bob, c'est moi, murmura le paladin en posant les mains sur les épaules du mage, Reviens à toi s'il te plaît, tu nous fous la frousse là. »

Mais l'érudit se contentait de fixer le paladin, sans même esquisser un mouvement de paupière. Son regard s'était ancré sur la mâchoire de l'inquisiteur et semblait refuser de s'en décoller. Cela énerva profondément Théo, il voulait au moins que Bob le regarde ! Après tout il essayait de l'aider non ? Pourtant, le chevalier garda son calme, ce qui laissa perplexe Grunlek, et il caressa tendrement la joue du mage, ce qui (étrangement) n'étonna personne. Le paladin voulait juste essayer de rompre le maléfice par la tendresse, il voulait être délicat avec l'érudit. D'abord parce qu'il était fragile et puis surtout parce qu'il lui était précieux.

Le démon de Bob, lui, était parfaitement conscient. Il s'excitait à la vue d'un Théo aussi désappointé. Enfin, l'inquisiteur n'était plus indifférent à la forme humaine de son maître. Enfin, il pourrait le faire souffrir. La garde de son possesseur ayant été endormie, il pourrait enfin prendre le contrôle et martyriser le paladin. Enfin, son heure était venue.

Théo vit alors les pupilles de Bob se parer d'un voile doré, le démon se réveillait. L'hypnose dont souffrait Bob n'avait donc endormi que sa part humaine... Quelle chance. Le paladin se rapprocha de ses armes au cas où le démon serait agressif, mais ne les saisit pas tout de suite. Le démon n'était qu'à demi-transformé après tout.

Mais cette transformation excita également la colère de Théo. De quel droit le démon prenait-il possession du corps de Bob pendant son inconscience ?! Il ferait mieux de craindre pour sa vie ! Où alors était-ce l'objectif du mal qui emprisonnait Bob ? Le réduire en esclavage pour qu'il tue toute vie sur Terre ? Le paladin sentit la colère monter d'un coup en lui, contre le démon de Bob, contre ce quoi ils se battait et dont il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il s'approcha du démon et le gifla violemment.

« Maintenant reviens à toi, ordonna Théo, Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais devoir sortir les grands moyens »

La joue du mage vira au rouge vif, le coup avait été violent mais maîtrisé, grâce à cela Bob n'aurait ainsi pas de marque le lendemain. La douleur excita davantage la part diabolique de l'érudit, le paladin s'énervait, enfin. Il pourrait boire sa souffrance et s'en délecter. Le démon sentait qu'il provoquait des sentiments contradictoires chez le chevalier. Il jubilait, enfin il pourrait affronter l'inquisiteur, et voir la douleur se graver au fond de ses pupilles.

La peau du demi-démon rougissait à vue d'œil, ses dents devenaient pointues et ses ongles s'aiguisaient. Grunlek et Shin sentaient que l'affrontement entre le démon et le paladin ne tarderait pas. Un sourire mauvais se dessinait sur le visage de l'érudit alors que le chevalier de la Lumière lui rendit un regard emprunt de toute la haine qu'il portait au démon intérieur de Bob.

Le diable se rapprocha d'une démarche presque féline de Théo. Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder faire sans amorcer un seul geste. Le démon n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du paladin, il était terriblement proche et Théo avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Le possédé fit alors courir son ongle griffu sur le contour de la mâchoire du chevalier.

Le diable n'avait pas le droit de le toucher ainsi. Il était un paladin de la Lumière ! Il représentait le Divin ! Alors que lui représentait le Péché. Il ne le laisserait pas le souiller ! Le démon entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais déjà l'inquisiteur avait saisi ce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Le coup de bouclier était parti tout seul. Théo avait juste eu le temps d'attraper la lourde plaque de métal et de l'envoyer dans le visage de son vis-à-vis. Bob s'était écroulé en recevant l'objet et gisait maintenant inconscient en dessous du morceau de métal doré. Il semblait être redevenu humain, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il ne soit plus hypnotisé.

Théo se rendit compte alors de ce qu'il avait fait et il sentit alors poindre un horrible sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait assommé son mage adoré à coups de bouclier trois fois plus lourd que lui. Il avait blessé son cher et tendre et avait sûrement empiré son état. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir osé lever la main sur Bob. Il s'assit au sol car déjà il sentait ses jambes trembler. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il y avait quelques jours il avait transpercé la cuisse de Bob sans rien ressentir et le voilà en train de trembler pour un coup de bouclier !

Ses amis s'étaient rapprochés de lui dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Grunlek dégagea le bouclier et vérifia la respiration du mage : faible mais régulière. Bob finirait par s'en remettre, comme toujours. Shin posa une main sur l'épaule de Théo dans le but de l'apaiser, mais rien n'y fit.

« Shin et moi pouvons essayer de le « deshypnotiser », tenta Eden, peut être qu'on réussira à briser sa barrière mentale.

-Non, Eden, murmura Shin, Bob n'est pas conscient, nous n'avons donc pas accès à son esprit.

-Et puis son esprit est bien trop complexe pour vous deux, soupira le paladin, Déjà qu'un enfant vous a épuisé alors Bob vous tuera à la tâche. Je vais faire appel à ma Foi, voir si elle peut m'aider à le libérer ou non. J'aimerai y croire mais je doute que les Dieux acceptent d'aider un demi-démon »

Le silence retomba sur nos quatre amis. Théo s'agenouilla auprès du mage et joignit les mains, il était temps de voir si sa Foi l'avait abandonné ou non. Il ferma les yeux et commença à briller d'une aura apaisante. Ses amis le laissèrent donc seul, ils savaient que leur présence n'était pas désirée.

Le paladin priait avec ferveur, c'était son dernier espoir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver le seul homme qui comptait pour lui. Évidemment, il fallait que cet homme soit un démon, enfin un demi-démon. Jamais les Églises de la Lumière ne l'approuverait, et jamais ses Dieux n'accepteraient de délivrer du mal un être démoniaque. Le chevalier tremblait légèrement, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient sous la pression, jamais il n'avait prié aussi intensément. Cependant, malgré cela, sa lueur s'éteignit sans que l'état de Bob n'eut changé.

Théo sentit la frustration et la culpabilité lui enserrer le cœur. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, depuis quand pleurait-il ? Il ravala difficilement ses pleurs et s'allongea aux côtés du mage. Il l'avait blessé, alors maintenant il le protégerait. Il enserra son ami contre lui et espéra que quelque soit l'endroit où était emprisonnée la conscience de Bob, elle l'entendrait et reviendrait à lui.

Pendant ce temps Grunlek avait décidé de s'écarter du campement avec Shin, afin de lui toucher deux mots au sujet de sa relation avec la louve. L'archer avait accepté tout naturellement d'accompagner son ami. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt afin de ne pas être dérangés.

« Je veux juste te mettre en garde, énonça gravement le nain, J'ai remarqué que tu te rapprochais beaucoup d'Eden.

-Je..., tenta de nier le demi-élémentaire,

-Je ne suis pas dupe, je ne suis pas la pour t'engueuler, juste pour t'avertir. Saches seulement qu'un jour, Eden redeviendra une louve. Les sentiments des animaux sont bien différents.

-Sois davantage explicite, ne te cache pas derrière des mots beaucoup trop vagues.

-Je cherche juste à te dire que le jour où Eden retrouvera sa nature première, vous ne serez plus aussi proches qu'aujourd'hui. Ne t'attache pas trop à elle, cette situation n'est que temporaire et à trop te lier à elle tu finirais par en souffrir. Dès qu'elle redeviendra animale elle cessera d'avoir de tels sentiments, je ne veux pas te vexer, seulement que tu ne souffres pas inutilement.

-De toute manière, tu te fais du soucis pour rien, lui sourit Shin, je ne porte pas de sentiments amoureux pour Eden ! Je lui porte juste de l'affection parce qu'elle est proche de la nature, comme moi, et ça m'affecte un peu de la voir autant souffrir. Je veux juste apaiser ses douleurs psychiques et si elle retrouve son corps de louve je serai heureux pour elle. »

Grunlek leva un sourcil, visiblement suspicieux. Il savait que Shin n'avouerait jamais sa relation ambiguë avec Eden, mais tout de même ! Le nier à ce point n'était-ce pas criminel ? Le nain se dit cependant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il jugeait bon et que désormais c'était à l'archer de se débrouiller. Il lui tapota donc amicalement l'épaule avant de repartir vers le campement où Eden s'entraînait à marcher. Sa transformation la laissait perplexe et cela put se lire sur son visage.

Shin ne suivit pas de suite l'ingénieur, il resta quelques instants sans bouger. Il était un peu perplexe suite à la mise en garde de son ami. Était-il réellement aussi proche d'Eden que le nain le pensait ? Évidemment que non, il était très proche d'elle, c'était indéniable, mais uniquement car ils étaient liés par leur rapport très particulier à la nature. L'archer se persuada donc de cela et suivit Grunlek, restant tout de même pensif.

De son côté, Eden marchait en ligne droite, visiblement surprise de se mouvoir ainsi. C'était plutôt étrange pour elle de n'avoir que deux points d'appui au sol. De plus, son esprit était étrangement embrumé, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer le vrai du faux. Elle avait presque la sensation d'être coincée entre un rêve et la réalité.

Ce brouillard mental l'empêchait de penser correctement, elle se sentait particulièrement distraite. Cela s'illustra dans la manière dont la louve interpréta le retour de Grunlek au camp. Eden avait vu le nain arriver, mais le nom de Grunlek ne lui revient pas de suite à l'esprit. C'est le nom de Drynn qui lui sauta d'abord aux yeux. Pourtant, après quelques instants de réflexion, elle fut incapable de mettre un visage sur ce nom, et ne se rappelait même pas avoir connu un quelconque Drynn de toute sa vie. Après cela seulement, elle reconnut Grunlek.

Eden commença à paniquer, c'est comme si sa mémoire avait décidé de l'abandonner et de combler le vide par les souvenirs d'une autre personne. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son corps de louve et son mental en plus de ça ! Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Grunlek pour lui confier ce qu'elle ressentait.

A la vue de la louve en détresse qui s'approchait de lui, le nain s'inquiéta. Par réflexe, il attrapa l'avant-bras d'Eden afin de la calmer, il lui intima de respirer profondément avant de lui raconter ce qui ne va pas.

« Un autre esprit s'est introduit dans le mien !, s'écria la louve visiblement anxieuse, Je vois des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas, et ma mémoire semble s'effacer !

-Calme-toi veux-tu ?, répondit posément Grunlek, Ce n'est peut être que la poursuite de ta transformation, en retrouvant ton corps de louve, tu retrouveras sûrement ton esprit et ta mémoire de louve également.

-En es-tu certain ?

-Rien n'est sûr en ce bas monde mais nous pouvons toujours l'espérer. Vas donc voir Shin il va peut être avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer nos affaires. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à lever le camp, le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel »

Eden acquiesça silencieusement, cela devrait lui occuper l'esprit un moment se dit Grunlek. Il ne voulait pas stresser la louve davantage mais il devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas très confiant pour la suite des événements. Il était particulièrement inquiet et se promit de la surveiller de très près. D'ailleurs, il la vit se diriger vers Shin, cependant elle semblait hésitante, comme si elle n'avait pas reconnu l'archer de suite. Cela redoubla l'appréhension de l'ingénieur qui se dit qu'il était temps d'aller voir comment Théo s'en sortait.

Quand il s'approcha du paladin il put voir que celui-ci était allongé, le nez dans la chevelure du mage. L'inquisiteur avait la mine sombre et fixait un point au loin, sa prière n'avait pas marché et Bob demeurait toujours hypnotisé et inconscient dans ses bras. Soudain, le chevalier sembla remarquer la présence du nain, il dégagea donc son visage des cheveux de l'érudit afin de dire d'une voix claire et intelligible :

« Crois-tu que nous pourrions nous servir de Bob pour trouver l'origine de ces hypnoses ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, répondit Grunlek d'une voix calme et posée, mais la véritable question est : Comment ?

-Je n'en ai même pas l'ombre d'une idée »

Alors que Théo reprenait sa mine renfrognée et serrait possessivement le mage contre lui, celui-ci sursauta dans son inconscience. L'inquisiteur le sentit et fixa Bob dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller en maître de lui même.

L'érudit se cambra alors et se réveilla dans un sursaut douloureux. Il ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, à la recherche désespérée d'un regard amical. Tous ses muscles tremblaient à l'unisson, son cœur s'emballait et son visage retranscrivait une expression mêlée de panique et d'incompréhension. Il ne semblait alors pas hypnotisé et dès qu'il croisa le regard de Théo, il ne put réprimer son envie de s'exprimer :

«Aidez-moi.. Je vous en supplie, minauda-t-il d'une voix extraordinairement faible, Cette orbe blanche... Cette lumière... Ne la laissez pas pénétrer mon esprit encore une fois... Je vous en supplie... »

Le paladin posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la joue de l'érudit. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'à partir de maintenant il serait toujours là et qu'il le protégerait, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais en faisant cela Bob remarqua alors à quel point l'inquisiteur était proche. Cela le laissa perplexe et il fixa pendant de longues secondes le visage de Théo, incrédule. Bob était perdu, étaient-ils amis ou amants ? Il ne savait plus, la situation le paniqua, il ne savait pas comment réagir. En s'écartant ou en le serrant davantage ? L'angoisse et l'incompréhension s'emparèrent du mage et cela laissa la voie libre pour son démon intérieur mais également à l'hypnose de cette mystérieuse orbe blanche.

Le chevalier se sentit extrêmement frustré, Bob avait sombré à nouveau. Il bondit sur ses jambes, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque du démon. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait commencé à se transformer mais alors que son attention portait sur Théo qui se saisissait de nouveau de son bouclier, Grunlek attaqua le démon par derrière et le contraint à respirer quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le demi-diable se sentit alors extrêmement lourd et se dit qu'une sieste s'imposait alors.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!, s'énerva Théo,

-Je l'ai juste endormi, soupira Grunlek, L'éther ça sert à ça ne t'en fais pas.

-Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose je te tiens pour responsable ! »

La voix du paladin avait monté d'un ton sans qu'il le veuille. Il entreprit de se calmer en voyant l'ingénieur allonger Bob qui sommeillait paisiblement. Il repensa alors aux paroles de l'érudit. Quelle pouvait bien être cette orbe blanche qui semblait avoir hypnotisé Bob ? Bien ce serait leur prochain objectif : trouver ce qu'était cette orbe et qui la dirige.

« Il faut trouver cette boule lumineuse, soupira Théo,

-Mais où ?, murmura Shin,

-Ça c'est une très bonne question. Qu'importe pour l'instant contentons-nous de nous préparer nos affaires pour repartir. »

Les amis se répartirent donc les tâches, l'ingénieur et l'archer rangeraient le campement pendant que le paladin sellerait les chevaux. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Braise avait disparu, le fait que Bob aie sombré dans l'inconscience avait sûrement forcé à l'invocation à se dissiper. Quelle veine, il se retrouvaient à cinq avec un seul cheval. La traversée se promettait plus longue que prévue, mais qu'importe, Théo n'avait plus qu'une envie, revoir le mage pleinement conscient, qu'importe que cela prenne des jours.

Alors que Eden devait veiller sur Bob, elle entraperçut une lumière un peu plus loin dans la forêt. La lumière était douce et formait une orbe. La sphère lumineuse se déplaçait doucement vers l'intérieur de la forêt et s'enfonçait toujours plus loin entre les arbres. La louve fut étrangement attirée et entreprit de suivre la rassurante lumière.

En finissant de ficeler ses maigres bagages, Shin remarqua que Eden s'éloignait du campement sans rien dire, comme hypnotisée. Il la rattrapa alors et posa une main sur son épaule. La louve se retourna et elle fut bien déçue de devoir rompre le contact visuel avec l'apaisante orbe. L'archer allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit au loin la boule lumineuse.

« Théo ! L'orbe !, s'exclama le demi-élémentaire,

-Nous partons sur le champs, ordonna Théo en remarquant la présence de la réconfortante lumière, Montez Bob et Eden sur Lumière. Et ne soumettez pas vos esprits à cette aura tentatrice, ce sera certes apaisant un moment vous allez vite finir comme Bob »

Eden se sentit boudeuse de ne pas pouvoir approcher l'orbe de plus près seule. Elle monta derrière Bob à contrecœur et vit Théo prendre les rennes de Lumière. Shin et Grunlek ouvraient la marche, tous deux étaient silencieux. La tension entre eux était palpable et on sentait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'entamer la conversation. Ils se contentaient de suivre l'orbe en silence.

La route devenait sinueuse et commençait à grimper. L'orbe se dirigeait de plus en plus vers le sommet du Cratère, la montagne qui donnait son nom à la contrée. Aucun des voyageurs n'osaient prendre la parole, Grunlek et Shin pour des raisons évidentes et Théo parce qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour son mage. Bob n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement et le paladin commençait à se sentir coupable de l'état de son ami. Et même si l'érudit paraissait particulièrement apaisé, le nez dans la crinière blanche de Lumière, l'inquisiteur se sentait obligé de vérifier régulièrement sa respiration. L'état du demi-diable paraissait stable à présent, mais la boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge du chevalier ne partait plus.

Eden les observait avec tendresse, leur relation était si ambiguë et pourtant si simple. En les regardant, un souvenir sembla lui revenir à l'esprit, comme depuis très longtemps enfoui en elle. Elle se rappelait de sentiments amoureux, il lui paraissait qu'elle avait aimé un homme autrefois. Elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser son visage, elle ne se souvenait que de longues nuits près de la cheminée dans une odeur de biscuits et de vieux livres. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé un homme, étant donné qu'elle était louve. L'esprit humain qui s'emparait d'elle devenait de plus en plus insistant désormais, il lui imposait ses souvenirs de force et si la louve n'était pas concentrée, son esprit animal pourrait rapidement la quitter. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se focalisa sur la progression de leur cortège.

L'orbe dansait eux. Théo veillait à ce que ses amis ne s'hypnotisent pas à force de fixer la boule de lumière. Mais la rivalité qui semblait animer le nain et l'archer les empêchèrent de se laisser séduire par la douce lumière.

Mais alors que les aventuriers débouchaient sur un haut plateau montagnard, l'orbe s'éteignit. Le paladin jeta un regard aux alentours, l'après-midi était bien entamé et la brise des altitudes les faisait frissonner. Une pause semblait être nécessaire, au moins pour s'habituer à la fraîcheur du Cratère et aussi pour prendre soin de Bob, songea l'inquisiteur. Le cortège s'arrêta donc ici, à flanc de montagne, afin de se reposer quelques temps.

Grunlek se dévoua pour aller chasser et étrangement Shin se proposa de l'accompagner afin de cueillir quelques fruits et assurer le repas. Eden en profita pour calmer son esprit tourmenté et profiter du paysage. Il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le Cratère et elle put ainsi admirer son magnifique pays. Elle essaya ainsi de calmer ses pensées tourmentées dans cette vision apaisante d'une contrée prospère et heureuse.

Pendant ce temps, Théo allongea Bob confortablement sur une couchette aménagée à la hâte. Le paladin entreprit alors de tenter de réveiller le demi-diable, il passa alors innocemment la main sur la joue de son ami en suppliant le Dieu de la Lumière que son aimé retrouve sa conscience.

La prière du paladin parut être entendue car le mage entrouvrit enfin les yeux. Mais ses pupilles étaient de la couleur de l'or et en le voyant l'inquisiteur sut qu'il parlait au démon et non pas à son ami. Théo se recula donc et dans une moue blasée, se retourna.

« On est pas content de me voir ?, le nargua le démon avec un grand sourire,

-Oh pas vraiment, je m'en fout un peu à vrai dire, soupira le chevalier,

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que je te laisse indifférent ? »

Théo se retourna violemment et fit face à son vis-à-vis qui s'était remis en position assise. Il le fixa dans le blanc des yeux et lui cracha presque :

« J'aime peut être Bob de toute mon âme, mais toi Balthazar tu me laisse particulièrement indifférent.

-Comment peux-tu être indifférent à mon égard ?!, s'étonna le démon légèrement blessé, A cause de moi tu devras peut-être tuer ton possible amant !

-Non, si j'ai à te tuer, ce sera sans remords. C'est mon devoir de tuer les démons, ça ne me rendras même pas malheureux car ce sera la meilleure des choses à faire. Seul Bob m'intéresse en toi, il a su me toucher et remuer mon cœur. Je l'aime du plus profond de mes tripes et c'est cet amour qui me fait souffrir car il rentre en contradiction avec ma religion. Il me fait me poser des questions auxquelles les réponses ne viennent pas d'elles mêmes. Pour moi, Bob est une source de joie comme il est une source de tristesse et de remise en question. Avec lui je me sens vivre. Toi tu ne m'apportes rien, car je n'ai pas de questions à me poser à ton sujet. Si tu apparais je te tues et puis c'est tout, c'est systématique et sans aucune émotion. Tu es plat et sans aucun intérêt, seul Bob est intéressant. »

Le démon avait perdu son sourire maintenant, et il sentait la colère et la haine bouillir en lui. Il bondit sur ses deux jambes et saisit Théo au cou. Il serra sa poigne sur la gorge pâle du paladin qui ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de regarder sévèrement le diable.

« Comment oses-tu m'ignorer ?!, tempêta le démon,

-J'ai cessé de te haïr et de te donner de l'importance. J'ai juste appris à aimer ce que j'avais sous les yeux »

L'inquisiteur avait prononcé ces mots avec un calme olympien et une tendresse non feinte. Le démon parut alors déstabilisé et les yeux du mage redevinrent marron intense. Il paraissait sonné et lâcha instantanément la gorge de Théo. Bob lui lança un regard désolée auquel le paladin répondit par un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner vers Lumière. Il était très heureux que son ami aie retrouvé sa conscience mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à répondre à ses question maintenant.

Shin et Grunlek revinrent alors avec quelques lapins qu'ils venaient de chasser et quelques pommes fraîchement cueillies. En voyant ses deux amis s'affairer à la préparation du repas, Eden se rapprocha d'eux afin de les aider. Bob, qui se sentait encore perturbé par les actions de Théo, se sentait soudainement intrigué par le visage de la louve. Elle ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un mais il ne se rappelait pas qui.

«Eden... Tu as encore changé non ? », peina à articuler le mage.

Le nain et l'archer se retournèrent donc vers la louve. Et en effet, Eden s'était encore métamorphosée : ses cheveux épais et argentés étaient devenus fins et blonds. Sa transformation paraissait enfin achevée. Bob se creusait la mémoire pour retrouver où il avait vu ce visage. Quand soudain il se souvint, il attrapa les épaules d'Eden et déblatéra :

« La druidesse ! Tu te transforme en la druidesse ! »

Eden comprit alors, ainsi que ses amis autour, son esprit de louve quittait son corps afin d'accueillir celui de la druidesse. Depuis le début, sa transformation n'avait qu'un seul but : redonner vie à la druidesse. Les seules questions qui subsistaient étaient : comment et pourquoi ? En quoi cela pouvait être bénéfique à quelqu'un ?

Eden se sentit paniquée et perdue, si bien qu'elle dû s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Shin, sous le regard appuyé de Grunlek. Était-elle louve ou humaine ? Elle ne savait plus, ses souvenirs se mélangeaient et se livraient un véritable conflit psychique. Elle ne savait plus où étaient ses origines, son but, ses amis. Elle ne savait plus que croire, perdue entre deux moitiés d'esprits.

Alors que la louve baissait la tête de dépit, Grunlek voulut s'avancer pour la rassurer. Cependant Eden parut de suite méfiante, ne sachant plus si le nain faisait partie de son cercle d'amis ou non. Après réflexion, elle remarqua son erreur et laissa le nain approcher en lui lançant un regard désolé.

« Ça va aller, lui murmura gentillement Grunlek, on va trouver un moyen pour régler cette histoire

-Bientôt, tu retrouveras ta nature de louve ne t'en fais pas », chuchota l'archer en lui caressant la joue.

La louve se sentit désemparée et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, perdues entre la reconnaissance pour ses amis et la peur de perdre sa nature de louve.

De son côté, Théo écoutait la conversation en silence. Il se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de repartir au plus vite, dès qu'ils auraient mangé un peu afin de démêler cette histoire et achever ce mal.

« Mangeons, nous repartons dans une demie-heure », leur intima le paladin.

Aucun ne broncha et ils se restaurèrent du plat préparé par Grunlek et Shin. Le repas s'était déroulé en silence et aucun n'osait parler des étranges événements qui les entouraient, comme si ne pas en parler les faisait disparaître.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à repartir. Bob étant affaibli par sa récente hypnose grimpa dans le dos de Théo sur Lumière. Ils ouvraient tous les deux la marche et derrière avançait Eden, entourée de Shin et de Grunlek. Le paladin avait décidé de grimper au sommet du Cratère afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la contrée et de peut être visualiser où se situer cet étrange mal.

Le chemin devenait de plus en plus escarpé et Lumière commençait à peiner dans son avancée. Mais Théo tenant sa monture avec une main experte, mena le cortège à travers la montagne. Derrière lui, le nain et l'archer aidaient la louve dans les endroits les plus pentus. Mais ils avaient tous les deux constaté que la louve était devenue particulièrement froide et c'était repliée sur elle-même de parler à ses amis de ses problèmes.

La louve était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa conscience de louve, elle voulait pour toujours chérir le souvenir de ses louveteaux, de Shin et de Grunlek. Mais les souvenirs de la druidesse ses manifestaient de plus en plus souvent : de l'intendant Bragg à Drynn en passant par ce mystérieux amant. Les détails de ses souvenirs devenaient flous et déjà elle avait oublié la couleur du pelage de ses petits. Elle sentait que l'esprit de la druidesse se faisait de plus en plus important en elle. La vie de la druidesse se déroulait dans sa boîte crânienne au fur et à mesure que sa vie de louve s'effaçait. Elle sentait que son esprit animal ne tarderai pas à s'effacer, bientôt elle ne serait plus maître d'elle même, la druidesse guidera ce corps.

La louve s'arrêta alors un instant, pour admirer la magnifique vue que lui offrait le flanc de la montagne sur lequel ils circulaient. Elle pouvait voir les vallées, les villages, la forêt où elle était née, et même au loin la mer s'étendait et s'en allait lécher l'horizon. Devant cette vision, Eden sentit les larmes lui monter, bientôt elle ne pourrait plus voir ce paysage, ce sera la druidesse qui regardera à sa place. Ses deux plus proches amis se retournèrent alors vers elle, le regard inquiet.

« C'est la fin, murmura-t-elle avec la gorge nouée, mon esprit finit de s'évanouir, dans quelques heures je ne saurai même plus comment vous vous nommez »

La louve fondit en larmes et se blottit instinctivement vers Shin.

«Merci pour tout, sanglota-t-elle, Ta compagnie fut agréable et fort précieuse dans ces moments si difficiles. La Nature a fini par te sourire mon ami. Promis je tâcherai de ne pas t'oublier là où je vais promet moi juste de prendre soin de Grunlek pour moi.

-Je te le promet », murmura Shin visiblement ému.

Eden passa une main sur la joue de l'archer et y écrasa un baiser lourd d'affection et de tristesse. Elle se détacha de Shin et se tourna vers Grunlek.

«Merci à toi aussi Grun, sourit-elle faiblement dans une ultime volonté de se montrer forte, Tu es presque de ma famille maintenant avec le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé. Ta gentillesse n'a d'égale que ta loyauté. Merci de m'avoir aidé tant de fois et d'avoir su me réconforter. Tâche de prendre soin de Shin, il est un peu insouciant mais il a bon cœur. »

Le nain lui répondit par une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante mais il fallait avouer que jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi peu confiant. Il caressa la tête d'Eden pour la réconforter et aussi pour s'apaiser un peu, mais rien n'y fit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, affirma Shin, Ce ne sera que temporaire, dès que nous éradiquerons le mal, tout redeviendra comme avant

-Je l'espère de tout cœur.», soupira la louve en se détachant de l'étreinte de l'ingénieur.

Soudain, elle sentit son esprit s'épuiser et s'endormir en elle. Un autre naissait en elle et prenait le contrôle. Elle se tourna alors vers le paysage magnifique que lui offrait le Cratère et murmura un « « Adieu » bref mais décisif.

Elle sentit son esprit comme renaître. La druidesse s'éveillait maintenant dans un nouveau corps. Ses souvenirs étaient intacts mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle reconnaissait vaguement les héros qui l'avaient sauvée il y a des mois de cela mais que faisait-elle ici avec eux ? Avait-elle survécu à sa maladie ? Sûrement puisqu'elle était ici.

Grunlek vit que la druidesse était perdue, il entreprit alors de lui expliquer toute leur aventure pendant qu'ils reprenaient la route. Il lui raconta les animaux hypnotisés et la transformation d'Eden, leur incompréhension et la cause de tout ça qui restait inconnue. La femme paraissait attentive et particulièrement bouleversée.

Shin suivait le cortège légèrement en retrait. L'archer semblait triste et ne savait plus s'il devait croire ou non que Eden redeviendrait un jour une louve. La disparition de l'esprit de la louve paraissait grandement l'affecter et le nain se promit de lui remonter le moral quand il aurait fini de raconter la prophétie à la druidesse.

Théo et Bob cavalaient en tête. Le mage s'était accroché au torse du chevalier qui s'était laissé faire, il n'avait qu'une hâte : éradiquer ce mal et rentrer se reposer. Le paladin songeait de plus en plus à sa retraite spirituelle et sa situation avec l'érudit le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Au bout de quelques heures, les aventuriers arrivèrent au sommet du Cratère. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la brise se levait. Ils admiraient maintenant tous le paysage qui s'étendait au pied de la montagne, comme rendant hommage à l'esprit de la louve, aucun ne prononça un mot.

Soudain, l'orbe blanche apparut derrière eux plus grosse que jamais. Elle les illuminait d'une lumière douce et apaisante. Ils semblaient enfin avoir trouvé la source de ses hypnoses intempestives. Alors qu'ils admiraient tous cette boule lumineuse, une silhouette noire apparut près de l'orbe. Elle se tenait droite dans sa robe légèrement trop longue et son sourire entendu.

"Morwën chérie, se réjouit l'ombre, te voilà enfin,

-Mahyar ?", s'étonna la druidesse à l'entente de son nom.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu! :3**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je suis preneuse de conseils et de remarques constructives (ou pas hein :v)**

 **Que le Grand Mahyar vous couvre de cookies!**

 **Bisous, Kitty :3**


	6. Crépuscule

**Coucou mes petits loups! Désolée pour cette attente aussi longue! J'ai eu comme qui dirait quelques problèmes techniques :') J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :3 Alors voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction... Déjà oui... Mais il y aura deux épilogues ne vous en faites pas ;) (Vous verrez pourquoi deux le moment venu ! Bande de vilains petits curieux! :3)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me reviewer; vous êtes des personnes adorables! :3**

 **Peter Queen:** **Merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi agréables à lire! Je suis désolée de t'avoir créé autant d'ascenseurs émotionnels mais ravie d'avoir réussi à te tenir aux tripes :') C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir sur cette fanbase et j'espère que tu resteras encore longtemps à nos côtés! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que le Grand Mahyar te couvrira de cookies en diamant!**

 **Disclaimer:** **La série Aventures ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier et à Mahyar. Les personnages de Grunlek Von Krayn, Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et Shinddha Kory appartiennent respectivement à Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, être fangirl, ça n'a pas de prix! :3**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Crépuscule**

Mahyar s'approche nonchalamment de l'ombre de l'orbe et s'approche de nos aventuriers d'une démarche lente et féline. Il fixe intensément la druidesse, comme si la lâcher du regard entraînerait sa disparition. Le reste du groupe paraissait invisible à ses yeux, seule elle était intéressante. Elle était enfin de retour, après tant d'heures de travail.

La druidesse se souvenait vaguement de l'homme, son nom lui était familier, de même que sa douce odeur de biscuits. Soudain les souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Évidemment ! C'était lui ! L'homme qui obnubilait ses pensées avant sa mort : Mahyar, son amant. Mais elle se sentait perdue : que faisait-il au sommet du Cratère ? N'est-ce pas une étrange coïncidence ? Et elle, que faisait-elle ici ? Grunlek lui avait bien raconté une partie de l'histoire mais il ne lui avait pas raconté ce qui était arrivé à Drynn, ou si ils avaient réussi à prévenir l'intendant Bragg à la Vieille Tour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et cela commença à l'énerver, personne ne voulait rien lui dire et elle venait même à se dire que sa présence ici n'était pas désirée.

« Mahyar ! Vous arrivez à point nommé., s'exclama Théo visiblement soulagé, Vous allez pouvoir nous aider à expliquer l'existence de cet sorte d'orbe blanche.

-Oh Théo !, rit gaiement le prophétien, Je te pensai plus perspicace ! »

Face à l'air d'incompréhension du paladin, Bob se sentit obligé de s'accrocher davantage à lui et de lui murmurer :

« C'est parce que c'est lui qui contrôle cette orbe, Théo.

-Exact., approuva Mahyar en guidant l'orbe un peu plus loin, Je pensais d'ailleurs que vous arriveriez ici plus vite ! Je vous ai sûrement surestimé. Encore si vous n'aviez pas de chevaux, vous auriez pu avoir l'excuse du manque de moyens techniques. Mais là ! »

Théo sentit alors la rage lui monter dans la cage thoracique et enflammer ses organes. Il mit pied à terre et s'approcha du Grand Prophétien d'un pas rapide et énervé.

« Vous nous avez trompé !, hurla le chevalier, On vous faisait confiance ! Mais pourquoi avoir pris la peine de nous aider alors ?!

-Oh je ne vous ai pas réellement aidé quand on y regarde de plus près, sourit le très calme homme en noir, Je n'ai fait que vous révéler mes maigres plans, sans vous révéler qui, quoi ou comment. Je me suis contenté de vous raconter une histoire abracadabrantesque ! Ce qui était assez marrant je dois vous avouer... Je n'ai fait que vous raconter le beau discours que je préparai depuis des mois.

-Vous saviez que nous allions venir ?, demanda le demi-démon intrigué,

-Évidemment ! Je l'avais vu dans les dés, j'avais vu Théo me demander conseil. Il faut avouer que ce genre de don est plutôt utile dans des situations pareilles.

-Mais dans ce cas si vous saviez que nous allions venir, pourquoi nous accueillir ?, continua l'érudit qui descendit de Lumière de se placer entre le paladin et Mahyar,

-Vous n'étiez pas très important et jouer avec vous était plutôt rigolo. Vous veniez demander conseil au grand méchant pour savoir où il se trouvait, plutôt cocasse non ? Je n'avais absolument rien à perdre en vous accueillant chez moi.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi nous avoir viré comme des mal propres ?, questionna Grunlek qui avait été marqué par cet affront.

-Oh mais parce que vous m'êtes absolument insupportables !, rit de nouveau le prophétien, De plus, vous avez dû dormir à l'auberge et vous avez donc pu contempler l'étendue de mes pouvoirs en sauvant ce petit garçon de mon hypnose. Ainsi, vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte de la gravité de la situation et vous êtes accourus ici.

-Justement, cela nous a conduit jusqu'ici, soupira Bob en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Théo pour l'empêcher d'empaler Mahyar, C'est plutôt improductif pour vous, car maintenant que nous sommes là, nous allons nuire à votre projet.

-Non, vous n'empêcherez rien du tout, sourit de plus belle le maître des dés, Mon projet a enfin abouti ! J'ai enfin accompli ce que je désirai plus que tout au monde. Et maintenant que c'est fait, vous n'y pouvez plus rien, mes méfaits ne peuvent être effacés. Vous êtes arrivés bien trop tard que vous portiez préjudices. »

Théo bouillonnait de rage, ses poings se serraient un peu plus à chaque mot de Mahyar et une veine sur son front convulsait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir ainsi à parloter uniquement.

« Comment ça nous ne pouvons pas vous arrêter ?, cracha-t-il, Est-ce que vous nous sous-estimez encore ?

-Non absolument pas. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, et mes actions sont irréversibles. Que vous soyez paladin des Saintes Églises de la Lumière ou non, vous n'y pouvez rien.

-Je peux toujours vous tuer ici et maintenant si je désire »

Le paladin avait saisi le Grand Prophétien par le col et avait brandi son poing prêt à frapper. Alors que Mahyar rit de nouveau à l'attaque du chevalier, Bob attrapa le bras de Théo et sépara les deux hommes :

« Comment veux-tu avoir des réponses si tu le frappes ?, râla le demi-démon, Mais quel est ce projet dont vous parlez exactement ?

-Il est juste sous vos yeux. », soupira Mahyar en désignant la druidesse.

C'était donc lui qui était à l'origine de la transformation d'Eden, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il était là à présent. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Morwën se sentait agacée, Mahyar ne répondait que par métaphores et par enjambements. Elle voulait des réponses maintenant.

« Assez !, hurla-t-elle d'une voix assurée, Arrêtes de faire le paon et explique nous ce bordel !

-C'est si gentillement demandé, commença le Grand Prophétien toujours aussi calme, Pendant mes études, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille parfaite. Elle était belle, intelligente, douce et courageuse. Et ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat, n'est ce pas Morwën ?

-C'est vrai. », murmura-t-elle mélancolique.

Ils s'étaient aimés, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Ils avaient eu une vie de couple particulièrement épanouie. Ils avaient partagé le même lit des années durant, jusqu'à la mort de la druidesse il semblerait.

L'assemblée paraissait abasourdie, Bob regardait les deux amants l'un après l'autre comme hébété, Théo fixait Mahyar, prêt à lui sauter dessus en cas d'urgence. Shin observait la druidesse, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal en voyant Morwën avec un autre homme. Grunlek semblait être la seule personne relativement calme, bien qu'il ne perdait pas un mot de ce qui se disait.

« Nous nous aimions d'un amour pur et sincère, continua le prophétien, Seulement un matin, un nain arrivé chez nous. Il se prénommait Drynn et assurait être ton ami d'enfance. Il affirmait que la Vieille Tour courrait un grave danger et que ta présence était requise là bas. Évidemment, quand tu l'as su tu es partie sans même réfléchir, trop inquiète pour ton village d'enfance. Tu as donc filé ainsi avec tes loups sans même réellement me dire au revoir. J'ai attendu pendant des semaines un message venant de toi, pour me dire que tu étais bien arrivée, où même pour juste me dire que tu allais bien. Jamais rien n'est arrivé. Au bout de deux mois, j'ai décidé de partir à ta recherche, j'ai retourné toute la forêt pendant des semaines. J'ai fini par trouver tes loups, morts d'une étrange maladie que je ne comprenait pas. Seule Eden paraissait avoir survécu car je n'avais trouvé son corps nulle part. J'avais espéré te trouver vivante avec elle, mais je ne l'ai jamais revue. Par contre, toi je t'ai retrouvé, inerte, tuée par la maladie, au beau milieu de la forêt. J'étais dévasté... Pourtant je n'ai jamais laissé transparaître ma haine, que ce soit en Eden qui t'a laissé lâchement mourir ou que ce soit un certain paladin qui a accéléré ta mort.

-Mais c'est faux !, l'interrompit Morwën,

-Qu'importe, répondit cordialement Mahyar, J'ai donc étudié pendant des mois ta maladie et comment je pourrais te faire revenir parmi nous.

-Mais c'est de la magie noire ?!, suffoqua Bob,

-Exactement, et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que je pourrais exploiter le lien magique qui t'unissais à Eden. Ton corps était certes bel et bien mort, mais ton esprit était toujours rattaché à celui de ton loup alpha. Tu aurais ainsi pu revenir à travers le corps d'Eden. Cependant, pour maintenir un esprit dans un corps étranger cela demande une immense concentration, capacité quasiment impossible pour un homme, en plus d'être invivable. C'est pour ça que j'ai hypnotisé ces animaux et ces hommes, j'ai emprisonné leur conscience pour qu'elles fassent le sale boulot à ma place, elles font le lien entre l'esprit de Morwën et le corps d'Eden. D'ailleurs, cette orbe de consciences est tellement puissante que Morwën a même récupéré son corps.

-Votre projet n'est pas irréversible, cracha Théo, il suffit de tuer tous les hypnotisés pour que votre orbe disparaisse.

-Non justement, vous avez peut être tué des corps mais pas leurs esprits. En faisant ça, vous avez supprimé le corps des consciences, les forçant à errer pour l'éternité, et donc vous les avez beaucoup plus corruptibles. Toutes les consciences des animaux hypnotisés que vous avez tués sont encore dans cette orbe. Merci de m'avoir autant rendu service car maintenant même si vous deshypnotisez tous les animaux et les individus que j'ai soumis, l'orbe sera tout de même suffisamment alimentée en consciences d'individus sans corps et ne disparaîtra pas.

-Et pourquoi avoir hypnotisé Bob si vous pouviez en hypnotiser un autre ?, rajouta le paladin,

-Simple, pour le drama. C'est toujours hilarant de vous voir vous courir après, toi et le démon. Je suis certain que je ne suis pas le seul à en jubiler ! Enfin qu'importe, tu l'as récupéré ton diable, alors ne te plains pas, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu au départ... »

Théo dégaina et pointa la gorge du prophétien du bout de sa lame. Bob le força de nouveau à s'écarter, mais ils s'éloignèrent alors de plusieurs pas. Morwën s'avança alors vers Mahyar.

« Mais tu es de retour maintenant alors tout ça n'a plus d'importance, soupira le Grand Prophétien avec un regard amoureux,

-Mahyar, je sais que tu as travaillé dur pour ça., murmura-t-elle, Mais c'est injuste. Tu as tué Eden alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas, elle a cru devenir folle en voyant son esprit introduit par un autre. Y a-t-il un moyen qu'elle retrouve son corps et son esprit ?

-Pour être franche, non. Enfin, je n'en sais rien et cela ne m'intéresse pas. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible car l'orbe subsistera jusqu'à ta mort désormais, te liant pour l'éternité avec le corps d'Eden. »

Ils s'étaient tous tus à présent. Grunlek et Shin se sentaient particulièrement affectés par le fait que la louve ne reviendrait jamais. Dans cet instant de recueillement pour leur louve préférée, Mahyar en profita pour se rapprocher de son amante.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué., soupira-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, J'ai fait tout ça uniquement par amour pour toi.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué, lui répondit la druidesse, Mais je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu as fait à Eden, je suis sa maîtresse. En temps que druidesse, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Tu as dérogé l'ordre naturel, pour tes propres désirs. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas accepter, tu dois me renvoyer là où je dois être. »

Le Grand Prophétien s'écarta alors à quelques pas d'elle, et soupira. Il regarda un instant le soleil qui se couchait alors, il paraissait presque mélancolique. Mais il fixa de nouveau son regard sur la druidesse et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« Je savais bien que tu n'accepterais pas mon cadeau. Je m'y attendais en fait, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tant que tu seras en vie, l'orbe existera et empêchera l'esprit d'Eden de regagner son corps. Tu n'y peux plus rien ! Comme vous tous n'y pouvez plus rien ! J'ai gagné la partie, abandonnez de suite, le combat est inutile. »

Théo était arrivé au bout de sa patience, Mahyar le narguait et il détestait ça. Le chevalier bouscula donc Bob qui faisait encore barrage entre eux. Il dégaina et bondit sur le prophétien, qui lui sourit sadiquement. D'un grand geste ample, l'homme en noir appela ses animaux hypnotisés à combattre contre nos héros. Des aigles, des ours et toutes sortes d'animaux sortirent de leurs fourrés et commencèrent à attaquer.

Grunlek s'occupait de frapper les ennemis au sol, pendant que Shin achevait les animaux qui volaient. Ainsi, ils étaient tous deux très efficaces, même s'ils savaient que tuer ces animaux ne ferait que renforcer l'orbe, ils se battraient jusqu'au bout.

Bob se contentait de brûler tout ennemi qui osait s'approcher d'un peu trop près du paladin. Théo lui avait décidé qu'il se battrait en duel contre Mahyar. L'homme avait osé hypnotisé Bob pour aucune raison valable et le chevalier avait promis d'achever celui qui aurait fait cet affront : l'heure de la vengeance était arrivée.

« Mais enfin Théo ne trouves-tu pas ce combat injuste ?, ironisa une fois de plus le Maître des dés, Tu as une épée et un bouclier et moi je n'ai que mes mains ! Abandonnes tes armes et bats toi comme un vrai paladin ! »

Afin de satisfaire les désirs de son vis-à-vis, Théo déposa son écu et sa lame sur le côté de leur terrain de duel improvisé, suffisamment loin pour que son assaillant ne puisse les attraper. Il revint alors se battre contre son ennemi à mains nues. Il enchaînait les coups et pourtant Mahyar ne paraissait pas en souffrir. Un immense sourire se lisait sur le visage du prophétien, en effet qu'importe la puissance des attaques de Théo, il les paraît grâce à sa puissante magie, comme il était bon d'avoir goûté à la magie noire !

Au bout de quelques instants, le paladin arrêta de frapper son adversaire, qui visiblement allait très bien, et décida de l'affaiblir autrement. Il leva un bras vers le ciel et en fusillant du regard son ennemi, qui décidément ne s'arrêterait jamais de sourire, il hurla aux cieux et à la planète entière :

« TONNERRE ! »

Le ciel se couvrit alors de nuages sombres, l'atmosphère devint alors pesante et humide, comme si l'orage s'apprêtait à frapper. Cependant, au bout de deux secondes, la foudre se faisait toujours attendre. Le paladin avait beau espérer, cela ne fonctionnerai pas aujourd'hui. Mahyar explosa alors d'un rire tonitruant :

« Tes Dieux t'ont donc véritablement abandonnés ! Rien ne te souris mon pauvre chevalier, entre tes Dieux qui te renient et un amour impossible, ta vie ne dois pas être facile ! »

Bob s'énerva alors à son tour, on ne touchait pas à son paladin et on ne le blessait pas non plus. Il s'approcha lentement du Maître des dés, les iris dorés, la peau rougies et les dents pointues.

« Seul moi ai le droit de le faire souffrir ! », cracha le démon en le saisissant par le col.

Théo était abasourdi par la scène. Il se faisait défendre par un démon, cela évoquait en lui des sentiments contradictoires : d'un côté il était ravi que Bob prenne sa défense, mais la plus grosse partie de lui était dégoûté de la présence de ce démon. Il n'essaya même pas de les séparer, il n'avait envie de ne défendre ni l'un ni l'autre des assaillants.

Grunlek et Shin commençaient certes à fatiguer mais ils étaient particulièrement efficaces, Leur coopération n'avait jamais été aussi optimale. Tous les deux, ils arrivaient plus ou moins à gérer le flux d'animaux qui se déversait en permanence sur le champ de bataille. Le nain se promit de remercier l'archer d'être aussi conciliant à la fin du combat.

Pendant ce temps, Morwën ressassait les paroles de Mahyar dans sa tête : ils ne pourraient jamais récupérer Eden car tant qu'elle sera en vie la louve ne pourra pas retrouver son corps. Tant qu'elle serait en vie, l'orbe existerait. Cette orbe qui avait déstabilisé l'ordre naturel, qui avait privé un animal de son corps et de sa vie. Tant que la druidesse serait en vie, la Nature serait affectée.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'endroit où se battait Bob et Mahyar, l'un envoyait ses boules de feu et l'autre les esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante. Théo les regardait se battre, alors Morwën en profita : elle se saisit de la lourde épée de la Lumière. En se retournant pour esquiver, le Maître des dés vit alors la femme en possession de la lame dorée. Il rit alors aux éclats avant d'ajouter :

« Tu vas te battre à leurs côtés ?! Laisse moi rire...

-Non...,soupira-t-elle, Je t'aime infiniment Mahyar mais je ne peux cautionner tes actes. Tu es allé trop loin, et je dois encore tout réparer. »

Avant qu'aucun des protagonistes n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Morwën se planta l'épée au beau milieu de la poitrine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la douleur, les larmes perlèrent et les mots s'envolèrent. Le temps s'arrêta. Les animaux ne chargeaient plus, tous étaient figés et regardaient la druidesse se mourir. Elle regarda alors Mahyar et lui murmura :

« Je t'aimais »

Dans un ultime effort, elle se retourna vers Shin et Grunlek, et laissa échapper un jappement, comme un dernier adieu de la louve à ses compagnons. La druidesse s'écroula alors, inerte. L'orbe explosa en millier d'étincelles blanches et le temps reprit son cours.

Mahyar s'élança vers elle, décontenancé. Il l'avait perdu, encore une fois. Et cette fois, c'était sa faute. Il enleva l'épée de la poitrine de la druidesse, ferma ses yeux et couvrit la plaie béante de sa longue cape noire. Il n'était pas en colère, juste dévasté. Il avait laissé la magie noire s'emparer de lui, tout ça pour faire revenir la druidesse et pour la perdre de nouveau.

L'air était pesant, comme poisseux. Tous les protagonistes se sentaient comme entachés du sang de la druidesse. Las animaux avaient fui maintenant et le Cratère était désormais bien silencieux. Shin avait senti un haut-le-cœur le remuer et s'était donc appuyé contre un arbre. Il avait l'impression que toute la joie du monde s'était évaporée avec l'âme de la druidesse. Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Sa gorge n'était plus qu'un nœud douloureux, son estomac s'était retourné et ses yeux s'humidifiaient beaucoup trop.

Grunlek fixait le corps de la druidesse sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Il savait que ce n'était que Morwën qui venait de mourir. Eden était déjà morte des heures plus tôt, et cette constatation parut faire chuter son estomac de plusieurs mètres. Avaient-ils échoués ? Pas réellement, le mal était éradiqué... Avaient-ils réussi ? C'était un bien grand mot... Ils avaient perdu Eden, leur louve. Enfin, pas leur louve, leur amie.

Théo se situait à deux pas de Mahyar, qui était cramponné au corps de la druidesse. Le chevalier semblait abasourdi par les événements. Il se tenait statique, comme figé. Il regardait le soleil finir de se coucher sur la contrée. Quelqu'un s'était tué pour le bien du Cratère. Le suicide était puni par les Églises de la Lumière mais il espérait tout de même que les Dieux seraient cléments avec elle.

Bob avait repris le contrôle de lui-même et observait le prophétien désespéré. Le mage se sentait compatissant, il faut dire que l'homme en noir faisait peine à voir. L'érudit attrapa le bouclier de Théo qui trônait un peu plus loin puis il se rapprocha de Mahyar.

« Désolé. », murmura le demi-démon.

Puis il donna un coup de bouclier au prophétien, qui s'écroula contre le corps de la druidesse. Ses amis le regardèrent alors, stupéfaits. Théo s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque Bob le coupa :

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas le tuer, juste l'assoupir quelques heures. Seulement si je ne le mettais pas hors d'état de nuire, je pense qu'il se serait vite énervé contre nous. Nous sommes en partie responsables de la mort de Morwën. Nous pouvons maintenant profiter de son inconscience pour fuir.

-Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il n'essayera pas de se venger ?, soupira le paladin,

-Il a perdu son seul véritable but : sauver la druidesse. Et les paroles de Morwën résonneront suffisamment longtemps dans son esprit pour que cela le dissuade d'utiliser la magie noire ou de dérégler la nature pendant un bout de temps. Il vient de perdre sa vie entière quasiment... Il ne s'en relèvera de si tôt. Maintenant partons, laissons-le souffrir en paix. »

Shin avait tout entendu mais restait silencieux et immobile. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et avait peur de laisser échapper quelques larmes s'il disait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Grunlek remarqua le mal-être de son ami et le comprit. Le nain se rapprocha donc de l'archer et lui proposa son aide pour se déplacer. Le demi-élémentaire accepta, et s'appuya sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur (même si elle était un peu basse).

Bob ramassa également l'épée de Théo et essuya sa lame dans sa robe. Rouge sur rouge, ça ne se verrait pas n'est ce pas ? Il rendit ses armes au paladin, qui évita soigneusement son regard. Alors que le chevalier se détournait du mage pour préparer Lumière, celui-ci appela Braise. Deux chevaux rendraient sûrement le trajet plus agréable.

Ainsi, le cortège se mit en route silencieusement, Théo et Bob en avant sur leurs chevaux, Shin et Grunlek juste derrière. La nuit commençait à se faire sombre et nos aventuriers voulaient se dépêcher de redescendre de la montagne.

Théo menait distraitement la marche. Il était particulièrement perturbé par les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Ses Dieux l'avaient abandonné. Au moment d'attaquer Mahyar, ses Dieux l'avaient quitté. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il priait avec ferveur, récitait ses psaumes avec assiduité et entretenait sa Foi avec humilité. Toute sa vie, il l'avait consacré à son devoir, à représenter les Églises de la Lumière et à vénérer ses Dieux. Son seul tort était d'aimer un demi-démon. Et bien soit. S'il fallait qu'il abandonne son amour pour Bob, il le ferait. Les Églises de la Lumière étaient toute sa vie, et tout ce pour quoi il se battait. Même si son amour pour le mage était plus que passionnel, il ne pouvait pas sacrifier ce pour quoi il s'est battu toute sa vie. Sa décision était prise : quand ils arriveront au pied de cette montagne, il repartira vers son village natal et fera enfin sa retraite spirituelle.

Bob jetait des regards en coin au paladin, dans l'espoir de décrypter ses sentiments mais il ne vit que la froideur et la mauvaise humeur sur les traits du chevalier. Le mage se sentait particulièrement triste, il n'y avait que quelques heures, Théo avait tenté de le sortir de l'inconscience à grand renfort de tendresse. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et Bob avait senti ses doigts dans ses cheveux. L'érudit sentait qu'il fuyait son regard et qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Cela noua l'estomac du demi-démon, qu'avait-il fait encore ? Il n'avait pas contredit le paladin, il avait tenté de le protéger, avec son démon certes, mais il avait su se calmer rapidement et il n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts. Mais Bob savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas ; il était un démon et Théo un paladin. A cause de la moitié de ses gênes, le mage ne pourrait jamais aimer le chevalier comme il le voudrait. Il se maudit intérieurement, ravala ses larmes et fixa la route qui descendait de plus en plus rapidement.

Grunlek et Shin avançaient difficilement, collés l'un à l'autre. Le nain aidait l'archer à se déplacer grâce à sa vision nyctalope, et même si le demi-élémentaire ne disait rien, il était reconnaissant envers son ami. L'ingénieur voyait bien que le fils de l'Eau était très affecté par la mort d'Eden et de Morwën, il aurait voulu le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais son propre cœur était meurtri et il savait qu'aucune parole n'aiderait Shin à aller mieux. Alors il se contenta de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, l'aider à avancer. Il savait que la route vers la guérison serait longue, que la nuit régnerait un moment sur leurs cœurs. Mais à force de persévérance et d'entraide, un jour le soleil se lèvera de nouveau. Alors il resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de l'archer et adressa une prière silencieuse à la louve.

Shin se sentait vide, il s'était laissé aller sur l'épaule de Grunlek et il avait conscience d'être un poids pour lui. Cependant le nain encaissait et ne se plaignait pas, l'archer l'admirait beaucoup pour cela et il se promit de le remercier un jour. Il lui semblait qu'un nuage noir avait enserré son cœur et que plus jamais il ne pourra être heureux. Il lui semblait avoir tout perdu en seulement quelques heures. Il lui paraissait ne plus être le même déjà, le monde se montrait à lui comme vide de sens. On naissait, on grandissait et on mourrait. Tour à tour. Sans exception. A quoi bon avancer si c'est pour s'engouffrer dans la gueule du loup ? Est-ce qu'un jour ce nuage se dissipera ? Est-ce qu'un jour il trouvera la paix ? Shin n'en savait rien, il se contenta de se resserrer contre Grunlek. Et il se promit, à lui et à Eden, qu'un jour le soleil brillera de nouveau son cœur.

La nuit fut longue et tourmentée dans les esprit de nos aventuriers. La route était tortueuse était difficilement praticable. Mais aux premières lueurs de l'aube, nos héros débouchaient sur une clairière, au pied du Cratère. Enfin, c'était fini. Le soleil se levait et le mal s'était dissipé. Théo fit se retourner Lumière et fit face à ses amis.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous séparer, déclara-t-il, Temporairement, évidement. Nous avons tous besoin de repos et de temps pour nous remettre de ces événements... Et pour penser à certaines choses.

-Où vas-tu ?, l'interrogea Grunlek,

-Je retourne dans mon village natal, faire la retraite spirituelle que je devais faire depuis si longtemps., soupira le chevalier, En cas d'urgence, vous savez où me trouver. Je vous souhaite une bien bonne route. »

Théo lança alors Lumière au galop à travers la forêt, sans attendre un mot de plus de ses amis. Le chevalier n'avait même pas regardé Bob en disant cela. Le mage se sentit horriblement blessé, il n'était même plus un homme aux yeux du paladin. Il voulait rentrer, retrouver le confort de la maison familiale et ne plus souffrir de ses blessures physiques et morales.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer à la capitale, soupira-t-il, Me reposer un temps chez mes parents.

-Tu fais bien, compatit Grunlek, Tu dois soigner ton épaule, ta hanche et ta tête. Théo ne t'a pas vraiment épargné cette fois »

Le nain avait affiché un sourire franc et honnête pour donner courage au mage. L'érudit se sentit ému de cette attention, mit pied à terre et enlaça ses deux compagnons de route si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchirent.

« Vous allez tellement me manquer, baragouina le démon au bord des larmes,

-Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer, tenta de le rassurer l'ingénieur, Tâche de bien te rétablie, c'est tout ce que j'exige. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres. Après des émotions aussi fortes, cela faisait beaucoup de bien. Et même si Shin ne disait rien, il appréciait le soutien de ses amis. Bob finit donc par rompre l'étreinte. Il se remit en selle, et après un dernier signe de la main, lança Braise au galop dans la direction opposée de celle de Théo.

Les voilà désormais séparés. La torture des émotions et des sentiments les avait menés à se diviser. Pour combien de temps ? Grunlek n'en savait rien, quelques mois peut être, quelques années ou bien l'éternité ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ne voulait pas vraiment y réfléchir. Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement après le départ de Bob, il avait fixé un moment la silhouette de Braise s'éloignant. C'était si triste de savoir qu'ils se quittaient après tant d'aventures ensemble.

« Tu comptes t'en aller aussi ? »

La voix de Shin avait fait sursauter le nain. L'archer le fixait avec un regard empli d'empathie et d'inquiétude. L'ingénieur savait qu'il souffrait, cela se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleu glacier. Grunlek n'avait nulle part où aller et il ne supportait pas de voir le demi-élémentaire aussi triste. Il avait juré que le jour se lèverai de nouveau sur leurs cœurs. Il posa donc une main sur l'épaule de Shin, lui sourit et lui dit doucement :

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Et le soleil commença sa longue ascension dans le ciel du Cratère.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, surtout si c'est pour donner des conseils! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **Je vous aime tous très fort!**

 **Longue vie à la fanbase! Et que le Grand Mahyar vous couvre de cookies**


	7. Épilogue 1

**Coucou les petits loups ! Je vous présente (enfin) le premier épilogue (incroyablement court!) de cette fanfiction ! Je suis un peu déçue de sa longueur parce que je pensait que mon imagination couvrirait plus de page que ça... Mais finalement peut être que je n'arrive pas à broder justement parce que les idées sont trop claires dans ma tête? :/ Bref, je vous le soumet en attendant! Vous avez de la chance parce que normalement je voulais poster les deux épilogues en même temps! Ce qui vous aurait fait attendre deux fois plus longtemps! :p Non je plaisante, la trame du second épilogue est déjà écrite et il n'attend plus qu'à être rédigé intégralement !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, ou même juste de lire, et merci à cette fantastique fanbase d'exister. Je vous aime tous! :3**

 **Peter Queen: Merci à toi ! (On va pas commencer à se faire une bataille de qui remerciera le plus l'autre? :') ) Tu laisses toujours des reviews très constructives et pleines d'amour (et moi j'aime l'amour :3)! Tu ne survoles pas nos histoires! Tu les lis attentivement,tu les vis et ça ça nous touche énormément, nous les auteurs. Ça émeut toujours un peut de savoir que nos écrits ont touché nos lecteurs! Pour preuve, ta review a failli me tirer les larmes, parce que ça me touche que tu aies vécu aussi intensément ma fanfiction. A la base, ce n'était qu'une petite idée dans ma boîte crânienne, qui a germé petit à petit et qui a donné ça. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Et le fait que d'autres personnes puissent être touchées parce que j'écris ça m'a retournée. Alors merci à toi de prendre le temps de reviewer, de lire et de vivre nos histoires, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses nous faire, à nous les auteurs et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez! :3 (quel pavé, tu veux pas plutôt t'inscrire histoire que je t'inonde de messages privés? :') ) Que le sort te soit toujours favorable! Que le Grand Mahyar te couvre de cookies et de réussites critiques!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Rien ne m'appartiens. Aventures appartient à la chaîne du Bazar du Grenier et à Mahyar. Les personnages de Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin appartiennent à Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, vos reviews sont mon seul salaire.**

* * *

 **Épilogue 1 : Shinddha et Grunlek**

L'hiver s'était désormais installé sur le Cratère. Son air glacial et son vent cinglant avaient répandu son fin manteau blanc sur chacune des vallées, prairies et autres villages. De légers flocons volaient tranquillement jusqu'au sol. Le soleil se levait à peine, faisant miroiter ses rayons sur la glace à peine formée.

Malgré les températures glaciales, un homme élancé se baladait au cœur de la forêt d'Émeraude. Le froid ne paraissait pas l'atteindre, au contraire, il semblait plus à l'aise ainsi. Bien des mois après la mort d'Eden, Shinddha Kory était retourné auprès du lieu de naissance de la louve afin de lui rendre hommage.

Les semaines qui avaient suivi la fin de leur aventure avaient été particulièrement dures. Si le demi-élémentaire avait été tout d'abord ému et affligé par la perte de la druidesse, la violence n'avait pas tardé à poindre dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait ligué sa haine contre toute forme de vie. Il avait refusé de se nourrir des jours durant, refusé de dormir, de peur qu'on l'attaque dans son sommeil. Mais Grunlek l'avait raisonné. Le nain lui avait appris à canaliser sa violence. Comme l'avait fait autrefois son ami Aztragoz (qui l'avait initié à l'art de l'archerie), l'ingénieur avait su capter l'animosité du fils de l'Eau pour la transformer en quelque chose de plus productif.

Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, Grunlek avait décidé de l'initier aux arts culinaires, et Shin fut un élève particulièrement attentif. Le demi-élémentaire avait ainsi pris l'habitude de se lever aux aurores pour aller chercher de la nourriture et la cuisiner avant le réveil de son précepteur. C'est pour cette raison qu'à présent il déambulait entre les arbres, à la recherche de viande, de plantes ou de racines.

Ainsi, par la force de l'habitude et grâce à l'aide précieuse de Grunlek, Shin avait fini par accepter la mort d'Eden. Il a fini par accepter que la Nature était plus forte que lui, que tous retourneraient un jour à la terre qui les avait portés. Cette mésaventure lui avait au moins permis de constater la puissance de la Nature et sa force. Il avait appris à l'admirer ces derniers mois. Elle donnait naissance comme elle tuait. Elle était là depuis le Commencement, et elle serait là jusqu'à la Fin. Cette constatation avait donné le vertige à Shin et il s'était donné pour mission de défendre cette Nature qui était son berceau.

Le fils de l'Eau était également reconnaissant envers Grunlek. Son ami avait souffert, cela se lisait sur son visage, qui s'était creusé au fil des semaines. Cependant, le nain ne s'était jamais plaint, il s'était tenu droit, fier et avait rendu hommage à la louve avec dignité. De plus, l'ingénieur l'avait aidé, alors qu'il souffrait, alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler sa haine, Grunlek avait été là. Et Grunlek était toujours là.

Shin vit alors une chose des plus étranges : au milieu de la vallée, qu'il traversait alors, se dressait majestueux pommier. Il était verdoyant et de grosses pommes semblaient prêtes à faire plier ses branches. C'était plutôt étrange en hiver non ? L'archer se rapprocha de l'arbre afin de voir le phénomène de plus près. L'arbre était imposant, il devait bien avoir une bonne centaine d'année et ses branches semblaient s'élever haut dans le ciel. Lorsque le demi-élémentaire arriva au pied de l'arbre, il admira le tronc de l'arbre, ses moindres rainures, ses nœuds et les fibres de son bois, il observa ses branches, solides mais souples, ses feuilles, étonnamment vertes. Il contemplait la force de la Nature face aux contraintes météorologiques. Mais alors qu'il levait le nez pour mieux voir les pommes, une masse certes légère mais néanmoins conséquentes lui tomba dessus.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, au campement, Grunlek s'éveillait doucement. Il avait encore rêvé d'Eden cette nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son souvenir, c'est comme si la louve le hantait. Depuis des mois, la mort de la louve obnubilait ses pensées. Il se sentait toujours fautif de sa perte, comme s'il aurait pu la sauver. La douleur avait été abominable, comme si une partie de lui était morte déjà. C'est comme si on lui avait arraché un organe, un membre. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu une amie, il avait perdu sa fille. Et malgré tous ses efforts de protection, il l'avait perdue.

Heureusement, Shin avait été là. L'archer ne s'en rendrait sûrement jamais compte, mais il avait été d'une aide précieuse dans la guérison morale du nain. Grâce au rapprochement affectif du demi-élémentaire, l'ingénieur s'était fixé un nouvel objectif à sa vie : la vengeance d'Eden et le rétablissement de Shin. Ainsi, Grunlek avait retrouvé la force de se lever le matin et de ne pas se laisser abattre par le chagrin.

Grunlek et Shin s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés dans cette douloureuse épreuve, si bien qu'il le considérait presque comme son fils désormais. Mais une pensée sauta à son esprit : il n'entendait aucun bruit, et aucune odeur de nourriture ne régnait dans la pièce. Le nain se leva d'un bond et ouvrit les yeux. Où était Shin ?!

L'ingénieur sentit la panique lui étreindre le cœur. Il avait soudain peur que la violence du demi-élémentaire ne se soit emparée de nouveau de son cœur. Grunlek n'écouta guère sa raison et courut à la recherche de Shin avant qu'il ne fasse une horrible connerie.

oOo

Quelques kilomètres et des litres d'adrénaline plus tard, Grunlek retrouva enfin Shin.

« Non mais ça va pas ?!, s'énerva le nain, Tu m'as fais une peur bleue ! »

Il observa alors l'archer. Le fils de l'Eau était assis dans la neige, l'air émerveillé. Deux boules de poils s'excitaient autour de lui, l'une essayait de lui grimper obstinément sur l'épaule, alors que l'autre lui mordillait gentillement l'index. Deux louveteaux. Shin jouait avec deux louveteaux dans la neige. Grunlek mit un peu de temps avant de trouver quelle question poser en premier. Et il choisit celle là :

« D'où viennent ces loups ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit distraitement Shin, ils me sont tombés dessus pendant ma balade matinale. Ils viennent de cet arbre là.

-Shin... Je ne te crois pas, marmonna Grunlek, suspicieux, j'espère que tu n'es pas allé les voler à une louve parce que je sens que nous allons avoir de graves ennuis sinon.

-Mais non ! Ils étaient seuls quand ils me sont tombés dessus. Et depuis je n'ai vu aucune louve à l'horizon. Et puis quel genre de mère laisserai traîner ses louveteaux en haut d'un arbre !

-Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti et dit moi où tu les as trouvé ! »

Le nain avait dit cela avec toute l'exaspération du monde. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux aux ciels en signe de consternation, un troisième louveteau lui tomba dessus. L'ingénieur eut juste le temps de rattraper la bête avant qu'elle ne tombe. Shin prit son air satisfait, au moins maintenant, le nain le croirait sur parole.

Grunlek regardait l'animal abasourdi. Il le tenait à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage, comme pour l'examiner. Le louveteau regardait le nain avec des yeux aimants et il posa affectueusement sa patte sur le nez de l'ingénieur.

Après une rapide analyse, Grunlek remarqua qu'il portait contre lui une jeune louve, et que Shin avait un loup lui mordillant l'oreille et une louve frottant son museau contre le torse de l'archer. D'où venait ces petits ? Comment étaient-ils montés dans l'arbre ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car déjà Shin prit la parole :

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ressemblent beaucoup à Eden ? »

En effet, les petits avaient le pelage de la même teinte gris argent que feu la louve. Leurs museaux lui ressemblaient également. Et leurs grands yeux reflétaient la même tendresse que leur ancienne amie. Ils présentaient également tous une petite cicatrice au flanc, semblable à une piqûre d'insecte,. Cependant Grunlek ne s'en inquiéta pas car elles semblaient anciennes et convenablement guéries. Mais pour ne pas faire remonter d'anciens souvenirs trop douloureux, le nain lui répondit :

« Je crois que tes sentiments te jouent des tours mon pauvre. Tous les loups se ressemblent !

-Dis... On va les garder ? »

Le ton de Shin avait été léger, presque enfantin et il fit un bien fou à Grunlek. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que le demi-élémentaire redevienne heureux. Il semblait désormais irradier de joie, pour rien au monde le nain aurait sacrifié ce bonheur. Pour rien au monde. De plus, aucune louve ne paraissait rôder dans les environs, et depuis le temps qu'ils étaient là, elle aurait déjà dû se montrer.

« Évidemment !, répondit l'ingénieur, nous n'allons tout de même pas les laisser mourir de froid et de faim ici ! »

Shin avait bondi sur ses jambes et avait commencé à rentrer au campement d'un pas rapide, ses deux nouveaux compagnons sous le bras. Grunlek s'occupait quand à lui de sa nouvelle protégée, tout en surveillant le demi-élémentaire. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi guilleret et cela apaisa le cœur de son précepteur. Auraient-ils enfin trouvé la paix ? Dans trois petits louveteaux ?

De retour au campement, les deux amis entreprirent alors de nourrir les trois petites bêtes avec les restes du repas de la vieille. Rien de tel qu'un civet de lapin pour remplir de jeunes estomacs ! Shin s'occupait de ses deux protégés lorsqu'il remarqua que la mâle semblait sûr de lui. Il gambadait farouchement, le museau en avant, la mâchoire haute, prêt à se ruer sur chaque morceau de viande que détachait Shin. L'archer décida de le nommer Mahyar, à cause de sa fougue et de son caractère vif. La femelle restait toujours proche du mâle et chaque fois qu'elle devait s'en écarter, le demi-élémentaire la sentait craintive et agressive. C'est donc que tout logiquement, il l'appela Morwën, en hommage à celle qui avait tout donné à Mahyar, jusqu'à sa vie.

Quant à la femelle qui s'était blottie contre Grunlek, elle ne bougeait plus et se laissait nourrir paisiblement. Au moment de lui choisir un nom, le nain n'hésita même pas, il énonça clairement :

« Eden »

Une nouvelle journée se levait sur le Cratère. Et malgré le froid exceptionnel de son hiver, elle promettait d'être chaleureuse. Shin avait enfin retrouvé le sourire, Grunlek avait réussi à apaiser son cœur et trois petits louveteaux abandonnés avaient trouvé un refuge accueillant. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une belle journée.

Depuis le monde des Défunts, aux côtés des Dieux de la Nature, Eden les observait. Elle se sentait mieux désormais, ses deux amis étaient désormais heureux. Et ses louveteaux étaient maintenant en sécurité.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, merci d'avoir lu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que cet épilogue vous ai plu ou non, je suis attentive aux critiques!**

 **Sinon, on se retrouve dans le courant de la semaine normalement, pour le second épilogue!**

 **Je vous aime tous infiniment fort!**

 **Que le Grand Mahyar vous couvre de cookies! :3**


	8. Épilogue 2

**Coucou les petits loups! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le second épilogue qui clôturera cette fanfiction! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je l'ai particulièrement travaillé! Ça me rend un peu triste de voir que cette histoire est déjà finie, j'avais fini par m'attacher à l'écriture de cette fiction et à vous aussi! M'enfin ce fut une très bonne expérience et j'espère la réitérer bientôt, j'ai encore une multitude d'idées et des tonnes d'histoires à raconter!**

 **Merci tous autant que vous êtes pour avoir lu et/ou reviewé! Je vous en suis tous reconnaissante, pour votre gentillesse, votre aide et vos conseils!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Rien ne m'appartient. Aventures appartient à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. Les personnages de Grunlek, Théo, Bob et Shin appartiennent à Krayn, Fred du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, savoir que vous lisez ma fanfiction est un salaire infinitésimalement plus satisfaisant!**

 **Je dédie cet épilogue à Kermadec qui a sorti un OS qui m'a beaucoup marqué (The apple of my eye pour les interessés mais attention c'est du Rating M). Mais je le dédie également à notre fanboy préféré: Peter Queen qui a toujours pris le temps de lire nos histoires attentivement et de les vivre pleinement.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Épilogue 2 : Théo et Balthazar**

Bob fixait le plafond avec insistance. La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures déjà. Allongé dans son lit, le demi-démon cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Malgré la literie était parfaite, la même que celle de son enfance, le mage ne pouvait s'endormir à cause de son esprit troublé.

Dès qu'il avait quitté ses amis au pied du Cratère, il avait galopé jusqu'à la maison de son enfance, le boulangerie de ses parents. Cela l'avait apaisé un moment, retrouver des repères ancrés dans sa mémoire lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Mais à présent que ses parents dormaient et que la bâtisse était plongée dans l'obscurité et dans le silence le plus complet, Bob se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées. Et cela le tourmentait.

Il repensait à Théo, à son amour pour lui et à la haine qu'il se portait à lui-même. Il pensait tellement au paladin et à son sourire enjôleur, que cela lui tordait le ventre. L'inquisiteur ne souriait que rarement, mais les quelques fois où il avait gratifié ses compagnons de son sourire étaient gravées dans l'esprit de Bob. Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Jamais.

Mais cet amour, aussi passionnel que pur, n'avait pas empêché le demi-démon de fuir jusqu'à la capitale. Il n'avait même pas essayé de suivre Théo, et il s'en voulait un peu pour ça. Il aurait pu tenter de le poursuivre, ils se seraient arrêtés dans une clairière et ils auraient discuté. Enfin, tout cela n'était que des suppositions car l'érudit avait été trop lâche.

Il se sentait également un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ses parents. En effet, à presque trente ans, Bob avait accourut ici comme un enfant apeuré. Il aurait pu prendre une chambre à l'auberge à quelques rues de la boulangerie. Non, il avait débarqué sans crier gare un beau soir, et depuis il se sentait un peu encombrant.

Sa mère avait été ravie de le voir évidemment, et depuis son arrivée elle le chérissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Le demi-démon s'était un peu réconforté entre ses bras. Il l'admirait beaucoup pour tout ce qu'elle avait pour lui et pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Et malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a surmonté, elle avait encore suffisamment d'énergie à consacrer à son fils de trente ans.

Mais Bob ne se sentait plus à sa place dans cette chambre. C'était celle qu'il occupait étant petit et les murs étaient jonchés de souvenirs les plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Seule une période de sa vie n'était pas représentée : la période où il parcourait les routes du Cratère accompagné de ses quatre amis les plus proches. Le mage avait l'impression d'étouffer sous sa couette et sous le poids des souvenirs. Il se leva donc d'un bond et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Une légère couche de neige recouvrait la capitale. Dehors, le froid devait mordre. Heureusement le four à pain étant toujours allumé au rez-de-chaussée, Bob n'en souffrait pas. La ville paraissait s'étendre bien au delà de ce que pouvait voir l'érudit. Elle scintillait de toutes ses lumières et cela apaisait un peu le demi-démon, il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de milliers de lueurs.

Au loin, il pouvait voir la Grande Académie des Mages. Cela fit remonter de mauvais souvenirs et l'affligea un peu. Il avait été humilié devant tous, exclu à cause de sa nature de demi-diable. Il serait toujours déçu de lui, bien que ce ne soit pas réellement de sa faute. Personne n'avait jamais voulu l'accepter complètement, à cause de cela. Surtout dans cette ville. Ils avaient été cruels avec Bob, beaucoup avaient refusé le moindre acte de sympathie envers lui lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa véritable nature. Personne ici ne l'accepterait jamais. Cela fit monter la rancœur du mage, pourquoi restait-il ici ? A l'exception de ses parents, personne ne l'attendait. Sa place n'était plus ici.

Bob ramassa donc ses robes, ses grimoires et quelques autres affaires. Il les fourra dans une sacoche. Avant de partir, il laissa une note à sa mère. De sa longue écriture bouclée, il lui racontait qu'il était parti de nouveau à l'aventure car ses amis avait besoin de lui. Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir la vérité après tout, un mensonge par omission n'en était pas vraiment un n'est ce pas ?

Il sortit alors de la boulangerie et sentit le froid lui mordre la chair. Heureusement qu'il avait revêtu sa robe la plus chaude, mais le vent s'insinuait tout de même dans son cou. Cela le dérangeait mais il devrait pourtant faire avec. Il admira la ville de nuit, toutes ces lumières c'était joli. Il se demanda un bref instant quand il pourrait les admirer à nouveau. Il n'en savait rien.

Où allait-il ? Le mage n'en savait rien. Il voulait juste se contenter de trouver sa place, quelque part où il serait accepté, enfin. Il ne savait pas où trouver cet endroit, ni même où il devait commencer à chercher. Ne disait-on pas : si tu ne sais pas où tu vas regarde d'où tu viens ? D'où il venait, il n'en savait rien. Et qui il était, il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Il n'était pas réellement mage car il a été exclu de l'Académie parce qu'il est à demi-diable. Cependant est-il pour autant un diable ? Non car il a une part humaine. De plus, son amour s'est tourné vers un être de Lumière, reniant ainsi sa part démoniaque. Il n'était ni mage, ni humain, ni démon. Qu'était-il ? Où allait-il ? Que deviendrait-il ? Tant de questions qui tourmentait le mage.

Bob commença lentement à marcher, écoutant le léger bruit de la neige s'écrasant sous ses pieds. Cependant après quelques pas il se sentit observé. Il sentait une silhouette dans son dos, et il savait déjà que sa présence ne le ravirai pas. Il se prépara à tirer, au cas où, et se retourna vivement.

Son père était là, droit comme un I, le fixant comme à son habitude, avec un regard affectueux et un sourire compatissant. Bob se sentait à la fois interloqué par sa soudaine apparition et en même temps consterné.

« Que fais-tu ici ?, soupira le demi-diable d'un air blasé,

-Je viens te souhaiter bonne chance pour le voyage que tu vas commencer., dit Ennok d'une voix claire,

-Comment sais-tu que je pars ? Et comment sais-tu que j'étais ici ?, argua Bob visiblement suspicieux,

-Je suis ton père, Bob. Je ressens ce genre de choses. Je sais quand tu vas mal, je sais quand ton esprit te torture et je sais quand est-ce que je dois être là pour toi mon garçon.

-Et maintenant la vérité ?, demanda Bob en levant un sourcil exaspéré,

-Bien, soupira le démon, Ta mère m'a écrit il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te sentait déprimé et que tu ne tarderait pas à repartir. Alors elle m'a demandé de venir te voir pour te remonter le moral. Mais je vois que ta décision est prise mon fils. Je lis dans tes yeux l'incompréhension et de nombreux questionnements. Ne t'en fais pas tu verra, le voyage t'aidera à répondre à tes réflexions. Je te souhaite de découvrir la beauté de notre monde et de ses habitants, que ton voyage t'apporte la paix et le bonheur. Je sais que tes amours te troublent en ce moment. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter sur qui tu aimes, on aime toujours la bonne personne. Il ne faut t'inquiéter que de la manière dont tu aimes, uniquement. N'aie plus peur d'aimer ce paladin de la Lumière, si tu l'aimes alors soit, je serais fier de toi. Ta nature de demi-diable n'a pas à guider ta vie. Alors va mon fils, mon cœur est avec toi. »

Bob s'était tu, abasourdi par le discours de son père. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil sortir de sa bouche. Le mage était ému et en guise de réponse, se contenta de serrer son père contre lui. Il avait eu besoin de ces mots et Ennok les avait énoncé avec calme et clarté. Dans cette étreinte il voulait ainsi le remercier. Mais elle ne dura que brièvement car déjà Bob s'écarta et se retourna avec un ultime sourire pour son géniteur. L'érudit remonta le capuchon de sa cape au dessus de sa tête, ainsi les courants d'air étaient moins désagréables. Il commença ainsi sa longue route vers de nouveaux lendemains.

Ennock regarda son fils s'éloigner avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, au sein d'une chapelle de la Lumière, Théo priait avec ferveur. Il avait abandonné son armure et ses armes pour revêtir une simple robe de bure, plus propice à sa retraite spirituelle. A genoux au beau milieu de la chapelle, il vouait son esprit à son Dieu, comme tous les jours et toutes les nuits depuis des mois.

Il avait décidé de recentrer son esprit sur la religion afin d'en chasser Bob et toutes les images peu catholiques qui traversaient ses pensées à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Il suivait un régime très strict sur la base d'une alimentation frugale, de prières continuelles et de flagellations au cas où son esprit divaguait trop vers son mage favori.

Théo avait maigri, il paraissait toujours aussi imposant de par sa force musculaire mais pour qui le connaissait, il faisait peine à voir. D'énormes cernes violettes cerclaient ses yeux, causées par d'incessantes nuits de prières et de rêves mouvementés.

Hier soir, il avait de nouveau rêvé de Bob, et cette fois cela n'avait pas été qu'une simple innocente apparition. Non, le paladin avait songé à plus, bien plus qu'il n'avait pu s'oser auparavant. Son précepteur l'avait prévenu, pour les péchés de cette sorte il n'y avait qu'une seule punition : le martinet.

Théo le sorti de sa robe et le posa à côté de lui. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa prière, légèrement tremblant. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour son Dieu et pour son Église. Pour sa Foi et pour son devoir. Il fallait qu'il abandonne ses pensées. Le paladin dénuda son torse et ferma les yeux. Il prit le martinet, pencha la tête en avant et abattit le fouet entre ses omoplates.

Le cuir mordit la chair de Théo, qui manqua de hurler. Il fallait qu'il reste silencieux, il avait mérité ce châtiment, il ne devait plus laisser le demi-diable s'insinuer dans ses pensées. Il continua à réciter ses psaumes en abattant un deuxième coup dans son dos. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la douleur, mais sa voix resta pourtant distincte et claire.

Était-ce lui on bien cet autel brillait d'un éclat étrange ? Effectivement, c'est comme si une aura apaisante avait entouré le meuble sacré. Théo se laissa captiver, puis frappa un troisième coup. Cet éclat était étrangement envoûtant et lorsque le martinet rencontra la chair du paladin pour la troisième fois. L'inquisiteur put entendre :

« Arrête ça de suite »

Théo écarquilla les yeux sans quitter l'autel du regard. La voix ne semblait émaner de nulle part. Il lui semblait qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement entendue, était-elle uniquement dans sa tête ? Le paladin était comme hypnotisé, il n'osait pas bouger. Il se contenta de fixer l'aura apaisante de l'autel, en attendant les prochaines parole de cette mystérieuse voix.

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis déçu par ton comportement de ces derniers mois »

La voix semblait grave et puissante. Mais elle ne semblait émaner de nulle part. Une idée frappa alors Théo, cette aura, cette voix qui ne parlait qu'à lui, était ce une apparition divine ? Le paladin frissonna et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Tu m'as beaucoup affligé », poursuivit la voix.

Théo se sentait alors extrêmement confus. Pourquoi son Dieu était-il en colère ? N'avait-il pas fait ce qu'il fallait ? Il s'était pourtant voué à lui ces derniers mois durant cette retraite spirituelle. Il n'avait fait que prier, et son Dieu était mécontent ? Que voulait-il de plus ? Sa vie ?

« Tu penses t'être livré à moi ces derniers mois. Mais c'est faux, trancha le Dieu de la Lumière, Tu t'es voué aux Églises de la Lumière. Tu as suivi une retraite spirituelle qu'elles te conseillaient ! Je ne te l'ai jamais suggéré. Je vais te rappeler le dogme le plus puissant de notre religion : l'amour, l'amour de soi comme l'amour d'autrui. As-tu l'impression d'avoir respecté ce dogme ces derniers temps ? Je ne pense pas non. Tu t'es négligé et maltraité, en t'infligeant un régime de vie intenable et en te flagellant par dessus de le marché. De plus tu as renié le seul véritable amour de ta vie, Bob. Tu as refusé le principal dogme de notre religion. Ton cœur n'est plus aussi lumineux qu'auparavant, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même, tu es plus froid que la glace elle-même. Oh je vois l'incompréhension dans ton regard. Tu crois que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer Bob à cause de sa part démoniaque n'est-ce pas ? Sa part humaine n'est-elle pas suffisamment grande à ton goût ? C'est un effort de chaque jour pour lui de ne pas se transformer et ne pas éradiquer la population de cette planète. Son cœur est aussi lumineux que le tien, de par sa bonté et de par l'amour et la considération qu'il te porte. Il a voulu s'élever à ton niveau et tu l'as renié pour la part de lui qu'il essayait d'oublier. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pour correspondre au dogme des Églises de la Lumière je parie... Les Églises de la Lumière ne sont pas ton Dieu, Théo. Seule ta véritable Foi peut te guider vers le chemin de la Lumière. A ton avis Théo, où se trouve ton devoir maintenant ? Est ce que tu dois continuer ta retraite spirituelle et ta torture mentale ? Ou bien dois-tu retrouver Bob pour l'aider à soigner son âme, qu'il martyrise depuis si longtemps ? Tu as été égoïste mon enfant. Tu as pensé à toi, tu pensais que cette retraite spirituelle t'apaiserai, TOI. Tu t'es torturé au nom des Églises de la Lumière pour TE faire du bien. A aucun moment tu n'as pensé à moi ou à Bob. Mon enfant, il est temps de réparer tes erreurs si tu le désire. Le choix n'appartient qu'à toi, tu peux écouter les dogmes des Églises qui te bercent depuis ta tendre enfance, ou m'écouter moi, une voix étrange qui s'est insinuée dans ta tête. Théo de Silverberg, où est ton devoir ? »

L'éclat et la voix disparurent alors. Théo semblait pantelant, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de lui arriver. Était-ce vraiment réel ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une illusion de son esprit ? Un frisson parcourut son corps. Le paladin se releva brusquement, qu'importe si cela n'était qu'une illusion ou non, il avait trouvé le but de sa vie entière : Bob.

L'inquisiteur courut dans les couloirs du monastère, bousculant quelques moines au passage. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, il se dévêtit et jeta la robe de bure au sol sans prendre le temps de la plier. Il revêtit à la hâte son armure étincelante, resserra les plates entre elles et se saisit de ses armes. Il poursuivit ainsi sa course jusqu'aux écuries. Il sella Lumière et partit au galop vers la capitale alors que la nuit était encore obscure.

Théo avalait les kilomètres depuis quelques heures déjà. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Bob. Il se sentait plus amoureux que jamais. C'est comme si cette séparation l'avait persuadé de son amour pour le mage. Il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : le retrouver et pouvoir lui exprimer tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Mais une question frappa alors l'inquisiteur : comment réagira Bob ? Et s'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Le mage avait sûrement ressenti de l'abandon et du rejet de sa part. Et si c'était à son tour d'être rejeté par le demi-diable, que se passera-t-il ? Face à ses doutes, Théo ralentit un peu Lumière et se contenta de contempler les étoiles, comme si elles avaient la réponse à ses interrogations. Il sentait poindre en lui la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné Bob. Il était paladin de la Lumière et il avait fait preuve d'une incroyable lâcheté face à ses sentiments. L'inquisiteur baissa les yeux, peu fier de lui quand soudain comme par elle-même, son armure s'éclaira d'une lumière faible.

Théo se sentait abasourdi, depuis tout ce temps où sa Foi l'avait abandonné, elle revenait maintenant. Que se passait-il ? Il releva la tête d'un coup et regarda les environs et mit Lumière au pas. Le seul élément étrange était une silhouette encapuchonnée qui marchait tête baissée sur le bord de la route. Le paladin s'approcha de la personne et stoppa de manière à tomber nez à nez avec elle. La silhouette releva ses grands yeux bruns vers Théo et se libéra de son capuchon. Bob.

Le paladin resta un instant interdit, fixant les iris couleur chocolat du mage. L'érudit avait un air blasé et blessé. L'inquisiteur mit alors pied à terre et fit face au demi-diable. Sans se rapprocher davantage, le chevalier baissa les yeux et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

« Je suis désolé. »

A l'écoute de ces mots, le regard le mage se radoucit et esquissa un sourire triste. Mais déjà il s'élança dans les bras de Théo en minaudant d'une voix sur-aiguë :

« Tu peux l'être ! Je t'ai attendu si longtemps...

-Je sais... Mais je suis là maintenant. »

Le paladin avait dit ça en saisissant le menton de Bob. Chaque détail du visage du demi-diable était magnifique, et dire qu'il ne s'en délectait que maintenant... Maintenant Théo protégerait le mage, il le jurait. Jusqu'à sa mort, il protégerai Bob.

D'un même mouvement, Bob s'accrocha au torse de Théo pour atteindre ses lèvres alors que celui-ci entourait les épaules du mage pour descendre sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut passionné et fougueux. Les lèvres de l'érudit avait un goût de cendres et de pain chaud, alors que celle du paladin avait un goût de vin et de poussière. Aucun n'avait envie de rompre ce baiser, comme une promesse d'éternité, une déclaration d'amour faite l'un à l'autre. Et alors que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent pour la première fois, l'armure de Théo se mit à briller de toute sa puissance, comme annonçant l'approbation des Dieux sur cette union.

* * *

 **Et voilà... C'est la fin... Y a que moi qui suis émue ? :')**

 **Non plus sérieusement, merci à vous d'être restés jusqu'au dénouement de cette histoire! Si vous voulez laisser une review, libre à vous!**

 **Si vous voulez j'ai une petite anecdote sur le titre de cette fanfiction. Prophetia Lupae veut dire: la prophétie de la louve en latin... Jusque là c'était facile à reconnaître. Seulement quelques jours plus tard j'ai appris que lupa en latin voulait également signifier "prostituée". Ce qui m'a bien fait rire car celà cassait totalement le côté solennel et sérieux du titre :')**

 **Merci encore pour tout, ce que vous m'offrez n'a pas de prix!**

 **Que le Grand Mahyar vous couvre de cookies et de réussites critiques!**

 **Je vous porte tous dans mon coeur!**

 **Sincèrement vôtre,**

 **Kitty :3**


End file.
